The World Of BeyBlade
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Me and my friends Dee and Dani, go to the BeyBlade world, we tag along with tyson, fall in love, and drive Boris and Voltair insane! .
1. Default Chapter

F.A.S.H: Hi! New fic here. My friends and I go to the Beyblade world a little before the first season starts. There will be various parings.  
  
Rachel, Denise, and Danielle: 15  
  
Disclaimer: These are stupid, I no own beyblade. Got it?!?  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
".......You can't be serious! No one! You have to have a crush on someone!" Screamed a hyped up girl with short black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"......You're not going to try and set me up with someone are you? The last time you tried that, we stayed up till 2 in the morning doing a little ~yes no~ argument." Said a girl with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Ya...That's true, but God! You'd be more normal if you had a crush." Said a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I like being weird!" The blond called Rachel yelled as she threw a pillow at the one named Denise's direction.  
  
"Whatever you say." Danielle sighed.  
  
"Oh well, we're all, like, drugged up." Denise giggled.  
  
"True, true....Well, not exactly, we're just weird and the people in my English class ~think~ I'm on drugs." Rachel said.  
  
"You're sooooo wierd, which is why you scare people who aren't afraid of anything else." Danielle commented dryly.  
  
"I know..... I'm like, obsessive, normal girls don't swoon over anime characters. Meanwhile I find them cooler than normal guys." Rachel replied.  
  
"Yes, I need to find you a real anime loving guy don't I?" Danielle asked dryly.  
  
"And hopefully that's impossible. Because supposedly the excuse I'm too young to date doesn't work for 15 year olds." Rachel said. 'I must think of a new excuse!'  
  
"What are you guys doing." Came a voice from behind the girls.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH! It's my abusive little sister!" Rachel then grabbed Danielle and hid behind her.  
  
"Now now, I only hurt you when you annoy me." Lydia smiled evilly and left.  
  
"Rachel, you need to learn to beat her back." Danielle said as she watched the figure walk away."  
  
"But then she'll cry to mom and dad, and I'll get blamed, and I'm weak, and to top it off she's taller than me." Rachel whined.  
  
"Whatever you say, but honestly, you need to defend yourself from her." Denise said, giving Rachel a pitying look.  
  
"I just want to get away." Rachel whispered.  
  
"Me too, that's why after high school we'll live in an apartment, just the three of us." Denise said, patting Rachel soothingly on the back.  
  
"Ya, just get away from this......well we all love our families, but we want adventure, love, and in Rachel's case, fantasy."  
  
"Yes." They all agreed.  
  
And as those last words were said, the girls fell into a portal that appeared under their feet.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
F.A.S.H: R&R people! And then I'll love you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Beyblade K! And does anyone read these anyway? -.-U  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Inside Tyson's House.  
  
"Well little dude, you got to get the groove on if you're gonna beat me some time! Now come on!" Tyson's (crazy) grandpa said.  
  
"But grandpa......What's that?!?" And so Tyson and his grandpa watched as a portal appeared and three girls dropped out.  
  
"Oooowwww.....That's gonna leave a mark." A girl with short black hair stated as she got up and looked around the room with unfocused eyes, until they landed on the Tyson and his grandfather.  
  
"Danielle what the fuc. I mean fudge happened?" Another girl with long brown hair got up.  
"Ouch, I hit my head on the hard, hard floor." Rachel giggled a little and tried to stand up, stumbling a little. Looking over at the others she noticed their looks of shock.  
  
"Guys, what's got you so surprised?" Rachel asked, they pointed in one direction, and when she saw anime people, she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Wow....I must of hit my head reaaalllllly hard. I've been animatized." Rachel muttered to herself as she walked forward coming...well, eye to chin, with Tyson.  
  
"Hiya, sup? As long as I'm hallucinating here, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Rachel! What the hell are you doing!?!?!" Denise and Danielle screamed.  
  
Looking back she said. "Hallucinating apparently, hitting your head on hard floors affect people." And turning back to Tyson once more she asked.....  
  
"Do I look fat? Because they go on and on and on about how I'm not and shouldn't wear baggy clothing, but take one look at the girls in my school and they are sooooo thin! Of course, that's probably because their anorexic or something..... So come on now, be brutally honest. I need someone to say I look fat so I can say that the experience made me insecure so I can wear baggier clothes." *BANG*  
  
And Rachel dropped to the floor, Danielle behind her wielding a, now broken, kendo stick.  
  
"Sorry about that, she thought she was hallucinating, so....yeah." Danielle said as she stared at her surroundings.  
  
"Yo kiddies, what's shaking?" Tyson's grandpa asked, with small eyes.  
  
"Good question.......So far.....nothing much." Denise replied grinning.  
  
After much explaining, and Rachel regaining consciousness, later Tyson's grandpa decided the 'lil chicks' could stay with them.  
  
"Thank you sir." The three girls relied in unison, bowing.  
  
"So you guys are from another world." Tyson asked after his grandpa left.  
  
The other two, seeing Rachel wasn't about to answer. She was looking at her hands and muttering to herself about being animitized. Decided to answer together.  
  
"Well, ya. I mean, the way we are, right now, is like an anime to us."  
  
"It's like we're part of a cartoon."  
  
"Riiiiight, well, get some sleep, and then tomorrow, we'll talk about some stuff from this world, you know trends." And so Tyson left them to sleep in the dojo, turning off the light as he went out.  
  
FASH: Thank you thank you, another chapter done, Read and Review, cuz it's a nice thing to do. (That rhymes!) ~^-^~ ~^^.~ ~^o^~ I know this chapter is short, but don't flame me! *cowers in a corner.* 


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Here's another chapter! Thank you to my reviewers! Keep them coming.  
  
Disclaimer: .........Screw this I'm not going it anymore!\  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The three girls were all in the dojo, and Tyson was trying to teach him the ways of his world.  
  
"So the hippest thing in the world now, is a top!" Rachel asked, eyes wide with hilarity as she stared at Tyson.  
  
"That's a trend.....No really it is?" Danielle asked, urging Tyson on.  
  
"Are you serious.....or drugged up?" Denise said, looking Tyson in the eye.  
  
"You think a beyblade is a top?!? It's not a trend, it's fun! And I do not take drugs!" Tyson was getting tired of these kinds of questions.  
  
"You know guys, I guess Tyson's right. Don't diss it before you try it eh." Rachel said. 'Besides, what kind of anime doesn't have some magic and or evil person trying to take over the world.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Yo lil dude and lil chicks! It's time for a rap session." Tyson's grandpa said entering the room, bad thing to say to those three girls.  
  
"RAP! Rap is horrible! As all people know, or should know, the major competitors of the music industry is punk and rap, we're on the punk side! Right guys!" Danielle said, looking at the other two girls.  
  
"Ya, punk music's great!" Denise replied enthusiastically. Then they both looked to Rachel, who paled at the attention she was getting.  
  
"Weeeeeellllllllllll......I'm more of a perky music kind of thing....But I like Linkin Park! And rap is rather demeaning of the female race....." Rachel trailed off.  
  
"Fine fine lil chicks, just think of it as school." There were groans from all four of the teens there.  
  
And so Tyson's grandpa went on about how kendo was great, you must look within yourself to defeat your opponent and stuff like that...  
  
After it was time to ~snooze away, off to dreamland~ the girls stayed up a bit longer.  
  
"I wish I at least had some time to pack some of my belongings. Like my sketchbook, my drawing would probably be nearly life like now." Rachel whispered to the other girls.  
  
"Ya, and our CD's and CD players....." Danielle drifted off.  
  
"And our other stuff.....like clothes, I mean, God! Anime people like, always wear the same clothes everyday!" Denise said in distress.  
  
"Oh well, enough of our bellyaching. Night guys." Rachel yawned and tried to get comfortable.  
  
"Ya night." The others said.  
  
And as they slept, a glow formed beside them, though they did not stir.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"OMG! My duffle bag!" Denise cried in joy, hugging her duffle bag and waking the other two girls in the process.  
  
"Thou shall not use the Lord's name in vain.....huh?" Rachel muttered, obviously stiff half asleep.  
  
"It's our stuff!" Danielle cried, going through her duffle bag, counting off her essentials.  
  
"Mmmhhhmmmm.........." Rachel mumbled looking at her bag.  
  
"Thank God, I'd die without these." Denise held up her Evanescence CDs.  
  
"Guys, where'd Tyson go?" Rachel asked, usually Tyson would be up and complaining about training by now.  
  
"The little dude went to Beybattle some Andrew kid." Tyson's grandpa popped up out of nowhere, creeping the girls out.  
  
"That's nice......" Denise said, as Tyson's grandpa vanished.  
  
"Hey look!" Rachel held up a white and sky blue beyblade. "It was in my bag."  
  
"Hey I have one too!" Danielle exclaimed, holding up a black blade.  
  
"Me too!" Denise said, examining her dark purple and navy blue blade.  
  
And that's when it happened.............  
  
FASH: Cliffie! Review ppls! 


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: 'Ello once more! I'm high on sugar so beware.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
A white alicorn, a red coyote, and a light blue fox entered Rachel's Danielle's and Denise's blades, in that order. Making a pretty light show during the process.  
  
"Wow. An alicorn!" Rachel said looking at her beyblade, which now showed a little picture of an alicorn. (A unicorn with wings.)  
  
"Coyote's are cool, especially Wiley Coyote!" Danielle grinned.  
  
"A fox....hehehehe...I'm a foxy lady!" Denise flashed them a 100 watt smile.  
  
"I wonder what this means....." Rachel contemplated, before Tyson came in muttering to himself.  
  
"Hey guys....yo, since when did you have blades? Never mind, I have to make the perfect blade! If you need me I'll be in my room!" Tyson yelled running up the stairs.  
  
"......That was weird." Denise said.  
  
"Ya, kids these days." Danielle replied smirking.  
  
"Guys, he's the same age as us." Rachel said looking baffled by Tyson's earlier performance. (Yes I am making, well, the Blade Breakers anyway, older.)  
  
"Whatever!" The others replied.  
  
And so time went on, the girls never met Max, Kenny, or anyone, since they never went out. But Tyson went to the beyblade tournament and won against Kai. Then came the day he had to leave for China.  
  
"*sniff* Tyson, you'd better *sob* get going! *cry*" Rachel then hugged Tyson in her bear hug way, basically crushing him. Danielle and Denise winced in sympathy, they knew how that felt. Next to squeezing your wrist/arm and pinching your cheeks, her hugs really did hurt.  
  
"Ra..chel..nee..d....ai..r." Tyson got out. Rachel finally let go, letting Tyson breath in some well deserved air.  
  
"Go on now, you're already late." Danielle said and in a ~woosh~ Tyson was off.  
  
"Bye Tyson!" Denise called as he ran past.  
  
"Bye!" And Tyson disappeared over the horizon.  
  
"I hope he does well." Rachel said and the others nodded. Even though they wouldn't admit it Tyson was pretty cool.  
  
"So then Dani, I saw the way you stared at the screen when it showed Kai.... So you liiiike him?" Denise giggled as Danielle blushed, and Rachel looked, well, clueless.  
  
"You like someone?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused.  
  
"Well....Kai's hot." Dani said, as if it answered everything.  
  
"We'll talk later, we have some practicing to do." Denise said and the girls took out their blades. Tyson had taught them basic moves, and they improved on them.  
  
Denise was more about defense than offence, but made sure to practice her offence, after all, you can win by just waiting for the other blade to stop spinning. She stuck to the more basic moves, and was sometimes predictable, but her attitude was always positive.  
  
Danielle used offence a lot, but practiced some defensive maneuvers. Her blade was really strong and her moves were really weird, and confused her opponents. But after awhile, once you got used to her odd maneuverings, she was a semi-normal blader.  
  
Rachel used equal offence and defense, but had the oddest moves that she incorporated with her blade. She had always watched lots of anime and came up with crazy ways to move her blade. And because of her strange, unpredictable ways, no one could figure her out.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" They said together, launching the blades into the dish.  
  
"Go Akako!" (Dee's fox) "Go Miyoko!" (Rach's alicorn) "Go Naomi!" (Dani's coyote)  
  
And the blades clashed and slashed at each other, and in the end, they all flew out of the dish....at the same time.  
  
"We're equal." Rachel said in a perky way.  
  
"Ya well.....whatever." Denise shrugged, she didn't care if she won or lost.  
  
"Yup. It's how you play the game right." Danielle smiled.  
  
"Of course. Wanna play again?" Rachel asked.  
  
And so they bladed till sunset, improving their skills by trial and error.  
  
And so they watched the Asian tournament cheering for Tyson and Totally freaked out when the BladeBreakers won. All and all, they acted like they normally did.  
  
FASH: Review and make me happy! ~^-^~ ~^.^~ ~^o^~ 


	5. Chapter 5

""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"TYSON YOU'RE BACK!" Rachel yelled out hugging/crushing him.  
  
"Ya, but I'll be heading to the American tournament soon." Tyson said once he got out of Rachel's death grip.  
  
"Awww, you're leaving us again?" Denise pouted.  
  
"You just got here!" Danielle argued to him.  
  
"Sorry, but duty calls." Tyson grinned.  
  
"Ya ya, and now, for some reason, I remember, you never answered my question! You can be brutally honest, *wink* really, *wink wink* just tell me the truth!" *wink* Rachel said bringing up the question she asked him when they first met.  
  
"Rachel you're not fat so shut up. And your clothing is to baggy, the only reason you wear a belt is because your pants would fall down if you didn't." Danielle said frustratedly.  
  
"....Ok, that's true, but I need a guys opinion." And so that was what some of Tyson's first day back was like. Then he met up with Billy and Andrew. Helped Nicky with his Riley problem. Fixed up some blades, the usual. While Rach, Dee, and Dani practiced, never leaving the dojo, and still never meeting the other BladeBreakers.  
  
It Was In America The BBA Bus Pulled Up And Tyson's Grandpa Came Out.  
  
"Yo dude!" "Grandpa, what are you doing here." "Well lil dude I'm not the only one here, that Rei dudes on the bus and so are the three lil chicks."  
  
"You mean they came to America too!" Tyson yelled wide eyed.  
  
"Of course, even though it is a violent, violent place." Rachel said, perky at first, then becoming solemn as she looked suspiciously down the street.  
  
"......Rachel you are one drugged up kid!" Denise smiled.  
  
And as the introductions were made on the bus, Danielle hit on Kai, Denise talked with Max about defensive maneuvers, and Rachel stared out the window.  
  
Once they got into the building, and started touring, the three girls got real bored real quick until.  
  
"This is where our crack team does their research." The tour guide said.  
  
The girls tried to hold in their fits of laughter. Crack team, drugs and all their uses. 'OMG, I can't hold it in.' Rachel thought as she tried to breath.  
  
Thank God for distractions.  
  
"Mom!" "Maxie!" 'Aaaahhhhh WAFFY scenes that melt your heart.' Rachel thought as she saw Max and his mom talk.  
  
The Beyblattle  
  
The three girls were up watching with Mrs. Tate, Mr. Grainger and Kai. Dani as hitting on Kai, Denise was watching with no interest, but Rachel was really hyped up.  
  
"Oh My God! That's A guy!" She asked pointing to Antonio, (I think that's his name.) the guy with long blond hair and a French cap.  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Tate said sweatdropping. 'Teens are odder these days.'  
  
"Cooooollll..... Yo that dude's a rapper!" Rachel said pointing to Tino (I think that's the other guys name. PS: I don't really care about rap but if you like it, well, flame me if you want but these are just opinions.)  
  
"RAP SUCKS!" Dani screamed, cupping her hands over her mouth.  
  
"FEMALE EQUALITY!" Dee yelled mimicking Dani.  
  
Everyone looked at Rach.  
  
"What, that's usually what I say!" She put her hands up in a defensive position.  
  
"Whatever." And then they both turned to glare at the opposing team, especially Emily after she beat Max.  
  
"What's the use of data, it can change." Rachel wondered aloud after Emily explained how now she could predict their moves because of the battles.  
  
Lots of people stared at her.  
  
"Ahehehehe..... I'll just listen to my music now." And she slipped on her headphones and played Barbie Girl. (That song's cool!)  
  
'This tournament is gonna be hard, but I know we can win!' Tyson thought while glaring at Emily and Mrs. Tate.  
  
FASH: Review! Please! PLEEEZZZZZZ!!!! ~^-^~ ~^.^~ ~^o^~ 


	6. Chapter 6

""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
'Am I the only one who thinks sneaking around the research center is ultimately fruitless?' Rachel thought as she walked down the halls of the research center with the others. The others wanted to learn more about the competition, but what was the point of her Dee and Dani coming along then? They weren't in the blading competition.  
  
"Yo Rach, what you thinking about?" Asked Tyson as he slowed down.  
  
"Well, so far we've been in some big computer room, a sports room...God sports are useless and boring. And now." "Guys wait! This hallway's filled with lasers!" Kenny interrupted.  
  
And so everyone was trying to get through the laser field, except Rachel. 'These situations always end up in a bad way! Why did I come along, I'll probably get into trouble.' Rachel thought till she heard Max speak.  
  
"Mom! MOM!" Max yelled as he saw his mother and Emily walk by. Then some one tripped the alarm.  
  
A glass wall appeared, separating Max from his mother as he banged on the glass.  
  
"MOM! MOM!" But Mrs. Tate and Emily walked away.  
  
'Ooohhhh, I knew I shouldn't of come along. Hey, when did Kai get here?' Rachel thought as she spotted the silent leader.  
  
"I'll get us out." Tyson said cockily as he took out his blade, and shot it against the glass.  
  
"It didn't even make a scratch!" He said in disbelief as he picked up his blade.  
  
Rachel was about to take out her blade, when two figures appeared behind them.  
  
"Well well well, it looks like there are intruders." The shorter one said to his taller counterpart.  
  
"Ya, and we don't take well to people trying to learn the All Starz techniques." The taller said.  
  
"Who are you the janitors?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No." Tearing off their cloaks, and Steve putting on his helmet the revealed their sports uniform. "I'm Steve." The football dude said, "And I'm Eddy." The basket ball dude said. "And we are part of the All Starz!"  
  
'Oh great, jocks!' Rachel thought staring at the jocks, who seemed pretty stereotypical to her, what with the ego and all.  
  
And then they went on about their better, unbeatable bitbeasts.  
  
'I would feel so unloved if I were made in a lab.' Rachel thought as she watched Ray and Steve battle, both bringing out their bitbeasts, Drigger and Tryhorn. (It sounds like a pokemon name!)  
  
In the end, Steve won, and even shattered the glass with his blade. But as soon as they left.....  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH! Watch this whole team be made up of jocks, stereotypical jocks, which are the worst kind of jock!" Danielle seethed, she did not like these guys.  
  
"Calm down Dani.....You're such a druggie." Denise grinned.  
  
"Of course I am." Danielle smiled, winking back.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Rachel said, and began to lead the way down the hall.  
  
And so they walked off, leaving the research center behind them as they went on the BBA bus, not knowing what Mr. Dickinson had in store for them the next day.  
  
"How are we supposed to train in frontier land?" Tyson asked angrily looking around the place Mr. D had sent them.  
  
'Let's see....There's different terrain which would make training harder...Then there's that dude who's...Wait, who the hell's that!' Rachel thought as she caught sight of a boy walking up to them.  
  
"Hey, maybe Mr. D sent us here for him to train us! Hey kid!" Tyson yelled flailing his arms.  
  
Later, they learned that Antinio, the boy, did not have blading skills, so, Tyson complained along with Max and Denise, Kenny and Rei tried to tweak Rei's blade, Kai traind Antonio, Danielle watched Kai thinking about his hot ass, and Rachel listened to her CD's while she bladed in the forest.  
  
After when Antonio and Tyson battled, and Antonio won and they all realized that you could train anywhere.  
  
"Well, now that you've finally found that out. We've got to go." Rachel said smiling.  
  
"Ya ya ya." They others as they got on the bus.  
  
'Those All Starz think their so hot! Well I'm unpredictable. I'm listening to Aqua, then Linkin Park, then Evanescence, and then I'm listening to its raining men by Geri Halliwell. I'm just weird, and you can't predict weird people.' Rachel grinned to herself, playing Points Of Authority, and bopping her head to the music. (I love that song)  
  
FASH: Tune in next time! And Review, for the LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my God...He's wearing a cowboy suit!" Danielle said as Jazzman came out and introduced the celeb bladers.  
  
"Hahaha. Cowboy." Denise giggled to herself.  
  
"How do you want to bet that chick stuffs her bra?" Danielle said conversely before they both dissolved into giggles.  
  
Behind the stage  
  
"Rei you got an autograph from that actress chick?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and sighed "Guys and female's....well....chests." Her words cause the boys to blush.  
  
"So then, who's battling?" Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson adjusted his gloves, rock paper scissors was the way they'd find out who was up. But at the last minute Max dashed up. "Sorry guys. Scissors always beats paper." Max said in a perky way.  
  
With the All Stars  
  
"Come on Judy, There's been dirk on my cleats bigger than her." Michael protested.  
  
"You skipped practice." Judy said disapprovingly.  
  
"Fine, if you want the munchkin to play. Fine." Michael said as he walked away with Steve and Eddy.  
  
Later  
  
Emily, Mario, and Max were battling the celeb team. But Emily was beating her own team! "I'm not ruining the match I'm winning it." He said smugly.  
  
The second match the celeb team won. Emily and Max's blades had collided and after the celeb team took Emily out, Mario was the only one left spinning, and his blade soon flew out of the dish as well.  
  
Tyson and Kenny went up to Max to give some advice and got ~attacked~ by security guards.  
  
In the last match  
  
Max had saved Mario's blade before it flew out of the dish, and Max tore through the celeb bladers earning the second win for his team.  
  
Later in Nevada  
  
"We don't need to get better, our blades automatically upgrade, our science beats your old fashioned training." Michael said as he and the other two boys walked away.  
  
"That was sooo mean." Rachel said to herself, she had stayed by the bus, not wanting to watch Tyson embarrass himself.  
  
At the Glitter Dome  
  
"Go Kai!" Danielle cheered. 'Go hot and sexy Kai!' Her inner voice screamed with her.  
  
"That blader has a guitar, he reminds me of my mom." Rachel said to her friends, who looked at her oddly.  
  
With the All Stars  
  
"We've already got all the information we need, I goin' to the pool." Michael said, right before he walked away, he caught sight of a blond. 'She's cute.' He thought before walking away with Steve and Eddy.  
  
And after Dranzer came out of Kai's blade he won the match.  
  
And as Max went up to battle the next blader, Danielle had only one thing to say. "Oh my God he's a matador! He has a sword! Creepy..... And he has weird hair."  
  
Max won that match, much to his mother's liking.  
  
And then it was Tyson against Hosea. And as Hosea came out Denise shared he opinion of his out fit.  
  
"What's with the cape? Is he trying to be a vampire? Oh my God his shooter's a gun!"  
  
And then after the battle Tyson won.  
  
"YAY!" Once they had gotten back to the hotel Rachel flung her arms around Tyson's neck and gave him one of her bear hugs.  
  
"Rachel, there's a thing called air. And Tyson needs some." Danielle said amused but relieved she wasn't the one being crushed.  
  
"Ooopppsssss." Rachel sweatdropped and let Tyson go.  
  
"Ya, ops, you're such a crack baby." Denise grinned.  
  
"Takes one to know one." Rachel smiled back, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Ya ya, we're all drugged up." Danielle laughed as the girls headed for their room.  
  
FASH: Plez R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade!  
  
Rachel, Danielle and Denise were rudely awakened when Kenny started looking for Tyson, by screaming his name.  
  
"Make it stop!" Danielle muttered pulling her pillow over her head and trying to go back to her dreams of Kai.  
  
"Uuuhhhh, to early." Denise pulled the blankets over her eyes to block the light.  
  
"Oh well, once I'm up I can never get back to sleep." Rachel sighed as she got up and dressed. "You two better get ready. Or do you want to be late? Eh?" And with multiple groans and complaints he other two got out of bed.  
  
Once they all got to the Glitter Dome, they started talking to Judy, and Emily told them how they were going to lose the first match.  
  
Not being able to resist. "Oh My God she's a witch!" Danielle said as she pointed to Emily. "You couldn't resist doing that could you?" Denise asked, and Danielle shook her head ~no~. Once they got inside the Glitter Dome.....  
  
"W00T! I know another excuse for not dating!" She then began dancing.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson was first to recover from shock, he did know her a tad bit better then the other guys after all.  
  
"Dee and Dani think that the excuse ~I'm too young~ doesn't work anymore, so now I have a new excuse that will always work!" She said happily.  
  
"And that would be?" Denise and Danielle asked.  
  
"I have abandonment issues!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh we're going to find you a boyfriend." Denise said determinedly  
  
"And he'll some anime loving, cute, nice, sweet, guy how likes gay guys but is still straight guy. And then you can wear some tighter clothing." Danielle finished.  
  
"You like gay guys?" Tyson asked mouth agape, same with the other BladeBreakers, except for Kai, but his eyes seemed wider than before.  
  
"Gay guys are cool, and I like baggy clothes." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "And shouldn't you guys hurry it up?" Rachel asked, and noticing the time, they began to run, except for Kai who was almost at the doorway.  
  
At the match.  
  
"Hahahaha. Iguana..." Rachel giggled.  
  
"What's so funny, Rei just lost the match?" Denise looked over to her weird friend.  
  
"Come on Dee, she laughs at the word coconut." "Hahaha. Coconut..." "Rach, two questions, what are you on, and why don't you give me some." Dee grinned.  
  
"I'm not a druggie! I'm just easily amused." Rachel crossed her arms and watched the next match. Max won by forfeit.  
  
"Come on Tyson." Rachel whispered to her self as Tyson battled the turtle looking guy, it was real close call, but in the end Tyson won by creating a hurricane.  
  
"I remember taking a personality quiz...." Rachel started off and her two friends sighed in an annoyed way. "It said I was hurricane, predictable, but unstoppable and destructive."  
  
"Huh, where are they going?" Denise asked as she saw the BladeBreakers leave.  
  
"Let's follow them." Danielle suggested, and so they did.  
  
When they got there they ran up beside the BladeBreakers.  
  
"Sup?" Denise asked looking down at the bey-dish.  
  
"The All Stars are battling." Was all she got in response.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we have special treat for you today. Here's Michael Parker of the All Stars!" And so they saw a guy, Michael, parachute into the arena.  
  
"He's hot and he knows it." Brad commented, as Michael did a pose for his screaming female fans. (And some male! ^-^U)  
  
'The Breakers? Why are they here? Spying, well let's give them a show.' He thought with a smirk before he spotted someone else. 'It's that cute chick. Don't tell me she's with one of them!' Michael's eyebrows furrowed for a sec. but went back to normal. 'Let's play ball.' He thought getting ready to launch his blade.  
  
"Go Australian dude!" Rachel yelled, but it was hard to hear from all the other screaming going on.  
  
Michael's blade totally destroyed Pee Wee, the ~Australian dude's~ blade.  
  
"Aaawwwww. Poor guy." Rachel sighed. "That was like, so cruel."  
  
"Let me guess she likes Australians too." Rei commented dryly.  
  
"Of course, Canadians and Australians both have rather demeaning stereotypical qualities to others around the world. We supposedly say eh all the time, they supposedly wrestle crocks for fun. It humiliating!" Rachel sighed in a melodramatic way before walking off to the exit.  
  
"Sure." Tyson said before he and the others followed her.  
  
FASH: Read and review! You know you want to! That rhymed!~^-^~ ~^.^~ ~^o^~ 


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: More madness ahead! Mwahaha!  
  
It was the end of the second day of the American tournament, but it was only 2:00pm. So the BladeBreakers were practicing, Danielle was hitting on Kai, and Rachel and Denise were trying to find out what to do.  
  
"We could go to the aquarium." Rachel suggested happily, but she faltered when Denise glared at her.  
  
"I'm not going to spend a day looking at fish. No matter how pretty." She ground out, she was annoyed that there no hot guys were hitting on her.  
  
"Well I refuse to shop!" Rachel said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"There's got to be something we can doooooooo!" Denise whined.  
  
"How about the batting cages? There's a good side affect of having so many male cousins into base-ball." Rachel smiled softly, she missed her family, even her little sister.  
  
"But I don't waaaaant to." Denise pouted.  
  
"How about this, I bat, you scope out the hot, sporty guys there." Rachel grinned knowing that if Denise had a weakness, it was defiantly hot guys.  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" And they went out.  
  
At the Batting Cages  
  
Michael had been hanging around the batting cages, but after a while he was getting board, after all the raving fan girls left to fight amongst themselves on who gets to talk to him, all the normal people just looked curiously at him. Just as he was about to leave, he saw the person he had dubbed the ~cute blond chick~, come into the area with, what he guessed was a pal.  
  
'I'll watch for now, not many girls are sporty, and I don't want one who despises my sport.' But those thoughts left him as he watched her put the helmet on, enter the cage, and start hitting the baseballs pretty accurately.  
  
Denise sighed, there were very few hot guys here, and all the hot ones seemed to have girl friends. "Might as well kill some boredom." She said to herself as she entered the cage next to Rachel's and tried to hit the balls that flung at her.  
  
Michael watched as the brunette tried to hit the balls and smirked. 'She's going to get hit.' He thought and, low and behold, a baseball hit her helmet covered head, but it was still enough to fling her to the ground.  
  
What happened next surprised him the ~cute blond chick~ burst out laughing, full blown laughter. She was odd. 'But she's also unique.' He thought, he had made up his mind, the ~cute blond chick~ would be his, he just needed to know her name and attract her first.  
  
'And that will be easy as pie.' He thought eyes still on her from as she looked to have finally calmed down and was asking her friend if she was alright.  
  
With Denise and Rachel  
  
"Hahahaha....Oh...Hey Dee you ok? You're not like, dieing now are you?" Rachel asked, hilarity still showing on her face.  
  
"Ya ya, but you don't have to laugh your ass off. So what if I can't hit a baseball, there are things I can do that you can't. Like having enough courage to talk to male strangers."  
  
"Sooooorrrryyyyyy! But it was reaaaaally amusing!" Rachel's eyes teared up.  
  
"Please, no water works, I don't care, I'd laugh if I were you. Now can we go, the only hot and seemingly unavailable guy, has been staring at you since we came here." Denise grinned, she noticed the guy from the All Stars, after all, she had an eager eye for hot guys, but he had been staring at Rachel, and still was.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened, being watched by a guy wasn't on ~her~ to do list. 'What if he's a ~bad~ guy!' She shivered.  
  
"Rachel, I seriously doubt that Michael from the All Stars is going to rape you." Denise said casually. 'I just need to make sure he's single and tell Danielle so we can get them together.'  
  
Rachel was blushing heavily, but found her voice. "Let's go, we've been here a while and we were supposed to get back to the hotel by 5:00, and it's 4:36, plenty of time to get there." And so Rachel dragged Denise out of the park.  
  
Meanwhile...Danielle was smiling, a bit like an idiot, back at the hotel, all that flirting, ad training paid off, Kai had begun to talk to her freely, and she knew how anti social he was. Yes this was a big step in a ~relationship~.  
  
Then the door opened up and Denise and Rachel walked in, dragging their feet slightly.  
  
"That was one hell of a walk." Denise muttered as she collapsed on her bed, face in her pillow.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, your head just still hurts." Rachel said flopping on her bed.  
  
"Don't we have to go to supper soon?" Denise asked Danielle in a groggy way, Danielle nodded her head.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget. Rachel's got an admirer." Denise said as she stretched.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Give me the details.  
  
And so the night went on, and tomorrow, they would battle Spintensity.  
  
FASH: How's that? Tell me in a review! 


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: Here's the next chappie!  
  
Tyson had a stomach ache from eating so much yesterday, so Kai would fill in the last match, but for now, it was Max against Luiz.  
  
Danielle looked around at all the cheering fan girls. "If that's what they think is hot, I'd hate to see what they think is ugly." She said to Denise who nodded considerately.  
  
"Go Max Go! Go Max Go!" Rachel was chanting under her breath, not wanting t be like the crazy people who were screaming their heads off, sure she had a beyblade and Miyoko, but they still, these people got too excited.  
  
And after a while, Max won. Then it was Rei against Frankie, that was some battler, Frankie had her tricked out fishing rod launcher and tricks. But Rei had the speed, and the talent, he wasn't afraid of her tricks, and that's why he won.  
  
Then came Kai, so Danielle started to cheer her lungs out. Kai was against Mario, and won in seconds flat.  
  
So after the battles, they went back to the hotel and most of them decided that the guys could figure out who was blading in the next match later. Right now a swim sounded good.  
  
"How about no." Rachel said, watching Denise and Danielle fawn over each other's ~cute~ bathing suits.  
  
"Awwww, you know you waaaaaaant to." Denise said, before going through Rachel's duffle bag, and pulling out her light blue one piece.  
  
"I doooo noooot! And don't go through my stuff!" Rachel said grabbing her duffle bag.  
  
"Come on! You have nothing btter to do." Danielle said, and Rachel stopped to think.  
  
'That is true...I guess I'll go.' And with that thought Rachel grabbed her bathing suit and headed down with the others to the changing room.  
  
Once the BladeBreakers had changed, they went out to the pool area, only to be confronted by the All Stars.  
  
Kai who was the only one who wasn't going swimming and was still in his clothes, just raised an eyebrow. It seemed the other team had the same idea they had.  
  
"Well lookie here, the Breakers. I'm surprised you're not practicing, you need all the help you can get if you want to come close to beating us in the finals." Machael said in a cocky way, smirking.  
  
"Grrrr. Well get you, and you won't know what hit you!" Tyson threatened and Rei and Max had to hold him back so he wouldn't injure anyone.  
  
Just then Denise and Danielle came out. Denise was wearing a black one piece, and Danielle was wearing a black bikini.  
  
"Guys *sigh* their so immature." Danielle said conversely.  
  
"Maybe that's why Rachel's sworn them off." Denise suggested.  
  
"Or it could be the fact she's had 15 years of church to affect her."  
  
"Or it could be because she thinks their all egotistical, perverted, mindless knobs." Denise replied happily.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked, her head peeking out the changing room's door.  
  
"Oh you know, same old same old." Danielle grinned.  
  
"You're talking about my love life, or lack there of, again?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yep, why don't we get in the pool while the guys, minus Kai, and the creepy chick, are fighting." Denise said, heading to the pool.  
  
"Sure." Rachel said walking out, her towel around her waist like a skirt.  
  
The girls had already fully submerged before anyone noticed them.  
  
"When did you guys get in there?" Tyson asked as he stared at the three girls. And in response to his question, Rachel's face twisted up.  
  
"You didn't notice us? I feel so unloved." She said covering her eyes like she was crying.  
  
".....Right." Denise and Danielle said sweatdropping.  
  
'It's the ~cute blond chick~ maybe now I'll finally get to find out her name.' Michael thought with a smirk. 'After all who can resist my charm? No one!'  
  
'Danielle looks....good in that.' Kai thought to himself blushing a bit.  
  
And so the teams basically stayed away from each other, and every time Michael tried to get close to the ~cute blond chick~ she would go under water and swim away.  
  
After the confrontation with Max's mom  
  
"So Max is blading the last round?" Rachel asked as she stared up at the hotel's ceiling.  
  
"Yep, I kinda feel sorry for him, what with his mom and all." Danielle said.  
  
"His mom scares me." Denise grinned.  
  
"Of course. Lots of people scare us. My dad my mom, Dee's dad, my little sister, most guys in general..." Rachel sighed.  
  
"We better get some sleep eh? Or else well de tomorrow." Denise giggled.  
  
"Ya." Rachel and Danielle replied, snuggling into their beds, and before any of them could get to sleep.....  
  
"Oh but soon guys won't scare you cuz you'll have a booooyyyyfffrrriiieeennndddd.!" Danielle laughed as Rachel weakly glared at her and Denise had a coughing fit.  
  
FASH: Next chappie....Tyson vs Steve! R&R pplz! 


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: Here we go again! Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1!  
  
It was the first match in the finals, Tyson vs Steve.  
  
It was the first match, Tyson and Steve battled in the dish that was full of buildings from all over America. And in the end Tyson won the first round.  
  
Steve walked up to his teammates.  
  
"I just love it when a plan comes together." Michael said.  
  
"Hey Judy, I get to play for real in the next round right?" Steven asked.  
  
"Yes, we've collected all his data." Judy replied.  
  
"Should I take him out quick, or let him get comfortable first?"  
  
"Reeaaaal quick." Judy said smugly. (She scared me when he did that.)  
  
And so the next match started.  
  
"Hey little dude, you like to spend a nice Sunday watching football?" Steven asked Tyson.  
  
On the stands, Rachel blushed, you knew you had read waaaaaay to much yaoi fanfiction when you thought a guy was going to ask another guy out in the middle of a battle.  
  
'I have bad, bad, wrong, dirty thoughts!' She blushed again.  
  
"A zig here a zag there." Steve said before knocking Tyson out of the dish.  
  
"And it's one a piece the next round will be the deciding factor." Brad Best's voice called out to the crowd.  
  
"Come on Tyson!" Max cheered. "You can do it!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Jazzman's voice range through the air.  
  
Tyson and Steve's blade once again crashed into the dish.  
  
"You're done!" "Dragoon!" "I've had enough of this game, Tryhorn!" And Steve's indestructible (Dizzi's words, not mine) blade attacked Tyson's.  
  
Tyson's blade was ~running away~ trying to lose Steve's, Steve followed it, but took a wrong turn, and that was Tyson's chance, he attacked Tryhorn with all his might.  
  
"We have to come up with an attack they've never seen before." Rei said.  
  
Tyson began to create new moves, trying to confuse the All Stars.  
  
"Time to put you out of your misery. Tryhorn Attack!" And his blade attacked.  
  
Tyson took the attack, he was absorbing the energy form Steve's blade.  
  
"Steve's blood is boiling!" Emily exclaimed.  
  
"Phantom Hurricane Attack!" Tyson shouted, blowing Steve, and his blade away.  
  
"Go Tyson, we're one round away from winning the tournament!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Ya, well I couldn't of done it without you guys." Tyson smiled happily.  
  
FASH: Eddy vs Rei next! 


	12. Chapter 12

FASH: Heya! Sup dudes? Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Go the hell away! Leave me the freaking hell alone!  
  
"We're about to start round two!" Jazzman shouted to the cheering crowd.  
  
And the dish rose, the satellite, it had no friction....  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Eddy's blade had a special attack ring, his blade stayed in place.  
  
"Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
But Rei's blade flew out.  
  
"Blading's like hoops to me, I fight anyway I can." Eddy said in his laid back way.  
  
"Slam dunk that guy Rei." Tyson said from the side lines.  
  
"Yaaaa, go Cat Boy!" Denise shouted happily, this Eddy dude was a jock, and they we ruining her view of jocks, that they were all brawns no brains, especially the chick.  
  
"Go Rei! Beat him into the ground!" Danielle cheered.  
  
Rachel just starred at her crazy friends. 'Right.....'  
  
"3...2...1....Let it Rip!"  
  
"Common Drigger!"  
  
"The dreaded scorpion bit beast!" Kenny gasped.  
  
Eddy once again won, the teams we're tied.  
  
"Max, remember, it's up to you." Rei said, gripping his knees.  
  
Michael got up and smile to the crowd, the girls melted, and he spotted the girl who he know new her name was Rachel. 'Hello hot stuff! I'll give you and my adoring fans a show.' He thought as he went back to Judy.  
  
'There's no way I'll let my mom down, or my team.' Max thought, face showing his determination.  
  
"Why do we need a check up before the battle? It's useless." Michael asked Judy, who explained all her...stuff. Scientific stuff.  
  
The dish was a...Baseball Diamond?  
  
Max and Michael stepped up to the dish.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Jazzman shouted, Max and Michael's blades crashed into the dish.  
  
"Do Maxie!" Rachel yelled from the stands. 'Woo hoo! Go blondie!'  
  
"Check out my Fast Ball Attack!" Michael said cockily.  
  
And the winner was Michael.  
  
Tyson had given Max a little ~pep talk.~  
  
"What's wrong little slugger? Scared." "Michael I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" And so the second round started.  
  
"Fast Ball Attack!" "Go Draciel!"  
  
MAX WON! (YAY!)  
  
And the final session would determine the winner of the tournament.  
  
"Michael, switch to power pitch!" Judy ordered. "The gloves are off!" Michael said as he switched hands.  
  
'I'll never give up!' Max though determined.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
And after a tough battle, Max won!  
  
"Hey Max, good battle." Michael said, his team behind him.  
  
"Really, thanks." Max grinned.  
  
The BladeBreakers still had some time till they had to get on the boat that would take them to Europe and then they'd progress from there so....  
  
Danielle tried to flirt with Kai, and was pretty successful, he was actually talking to her as well. Yep, she was really happy about Kai talking to her, what with his silent ness and all.  
  
Denise was getting tips from Eddy on how to shoot hoops. (It's not a Dee/Eddy story.) And Denise was really good at it!  
  
And Rachel was sitting in a tree she had climbed listening to Linkin Park.  
  
Emily and Kenny were looking at various data. Steve was practicing football. Rei and Max were out to a museum. Tyson was sleeping. And Michael was looking for Rachel so he could ask if she was single.  
  
With only two days in America left, what was going to happen?  
  
FASH: Please review, I feel so review deprived, does anyone read this? *cries* 


	13. Chapter 13

Michael was looking for Rach. 'Where did she go?' He asked himself. 'She couldn't of just disappeared.' He thought, frantically trying to find her, he followed her to the park, but where was she now?  
  
Michael stopped as he heard humming, from up a tree... But he couldn't see the person. 'Might as well climb up there, it might be her, I know it's female.' He thought as he climbed up the tree and saw her, Rachel, bopping her head and humming to music.  
  
Deciding to sneak up on the girl, who had her eyes closed; he went up to her branch and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"AAAHHHH-Oh it's you." Rachel said, her face had gone paler than it usually was.  
  
"Why are listening to music in a tree?" Michael asked with a smirk.  
  
"...It's fun." Rachel said unsurely, Michael was really odd, but, since she herself was just, as she liked to put it ~queer~, she found normal people odd, and odd people normal.  
  
Michael looked straight into her eyes, which was really beginning to scare her, Rachel didn't like eye contact.  
  
Then pouring on all his irresistible charm he asked. "Are you single?"  
  
Rachel's eyes widened, and she lost her balance, falling out of the tree.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH-owch! For the love of God that hurt!" Rachel muttered as she lay flat on the ground.  
  
'Oopps, I guess she wasn't ready for that.' Michael thought as he leapt out of the tree.  
  
"You ok?" He asked, holding out a hand to help the ~fallen maiden~ up.  
  
"I'll be fine, trust me, I've had worse." Rachel thought, wincing, remembering the time she jumped off the playground at the park when she was 9. 'That really hurt.' She thought as she grabbed Michael's hand and he hoisted her up.  
  
Cut to Danielle and Kai  
  
"So then Kai, any hobbies, other than blading?" Danielle asked in interest.  
  
"No." Kai replied bluntly.  
  
"Suuuuuure." Danielle said, she was ~so~ not convinced.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kai asked. 'No one cares...About me.'  
  
"I care because-" 'I like you.' "-You're a cool guy, and....I kind of...Ya...You know." Danielle began to blush.  
  
"I know what?" Kai asked, looking straight into Danielle's eyes.  
  
Cut to Denise  
  
Denise sighed, she had stopped shooting hoops when Eddy began to beat her, ~badly~ beat her. 'I shouldn't just be sitting here. I should be plotting with Danielle on how to get Rach and Mike together... Or at least find a hot guy of my own.' She sighed again, and started playing computerized chess.  
  
Cut back to Rachel and Michael  
  
'He's kind of cute...Bad thoughts, bad, bad thoughts!' Rachel thought as Michael hoisted her up. 'In this type of situation, I would go on about how anime guys were much better that real guys, but that doesn't work when the guy ~is~ an anime guy!'  
  
'She's cute, perkier than the girls I usually go for, but cute.' Michael thought with a grin.  
  
"So, what are you listening to?" He asked, wanting to get to know her better.  
  
"Linkin Park, they're really cool. Wanna hear?" She asked pulling her headphones off.  
  
"Sure." He put the headphones on and music blasted into his ears.  
  
/You take away, when I give in, MY LIFE MY PRICE TO BROKEN!/ Michael took the headphones off. "I thought you were a more perky music type." He said.  
  
"Meh. I like perky music too." Rachel shrugged her shoulders  
  
Then poring all his alluring manly charm and poise into his next words he asked. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
That question caused her to freeze, 'WHAT? Now now, there must be an explanation for such behavior...Oh, maybe he wants to go on a double date with his girlfriend.' "Sorry, but I don't have a boyfriend, you'll have to go on a date alone with your girlfriend." And so after that, she left, but, for some reason, felt a little downhearted.  
  
Michael stood there in shock. 'Double date? Girlfriend? I want ~her~ to be my girlfriend! She's so naïve, but now I have the information I truly need. She doesn't have a boyfriend.' The last sentence was in a sing song voice as he walked away.  
  
The next day was the day the left on the ship, the guy including Tyson, Rei and Max left to find him. Kai and the girls went to the ship and once Kenny and the other came aboard, the ship left. Russia here they come!  
  
FASH: Yeperzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! ^.^ Helloooooooooooo! 


	14. Chapter 14

FASH: Hello there my honeyzzzzzzzzz! *cough cough* I mean...erm...Hi! Hehe..hehe!  
  
Denise was looking around, Kenny was looking really sick, Kai had disappeared, Danielle went to find him, Rachel was lounging around listening to Evanescence, which she had borrowed for Denise. Tyson , Max and Rei were lifting weights/ running laps/ running on spot, and Denise herself, was listening to Linkin Park, which she had borrowed from Rachel.  
  
'Being on a cruise ship is...surprisingly boring.' She thought to herself as she glanced over the guardrail of the ship. 'But the view is nice.' She thought as she began to walk around, eventually finding Tyson and following him.  
  
Rachel was thinking along the same lines as she walked around the boat. Until she heard some commotion through her headphones.  
  
She followed the noise and when she got to where it originated from, she saw Tyson in a battle with a guy with purple hair, and she also saw the other BladeBreakers, Denise, Danielle and a bunch of kids watching from the sidelines.  
  
"Your chances of winning this match re zero." "Dragoon attack." "Griffolyon Attack!"  
  
The purple haired, mystery dude, (Robert is awesome, and hot! ^.^) pushed Tyson's blade out of the dish, the winner had a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"We're still waiting, for you're name that is." Kai surprisingly spoke up.  
  
"The name is Robert." And Robert left.  
  
"There's no point panicking over just one loss." Chief said.  
  
"I blew it chief!" Tyson yelled back.  
  
"Well there's no point in yelling about it." Danielle said, she was majorly ticked off that that knob had beaten Tyson so easily.  
  
"Why not just use it as a learning experience, besides practice makes perfect right?" Rachel said, looking out to the sunset.  
  
The Next Day  
  
The group was standing on the dock, their oat was gone! That stupid old dude said it wouldn't be leaving for 6 hours! Stupid, evil man.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I know where we can go." Rei said as he lead them in the direction the BBA building, located in London.  
  
"I'm sorry but Mr. Dickenson is not available right now, I'll arrange a hotel for you." The receptionist said kindly.  
  
Tyson walked over to the message board and saw. "Hey, what's a picture of that Robert guy doing there?!?" He asked pointing to a picture of the purple haired blader.  
  
"Him, he's the regional champion." The receptionist replied.  
  
"...Regional, what region, where, people need to tell me these things. I took geography a year ago, all knowledge has left me." Rachel muttered to herself.  
  
"...You are so weird." Denise sid to Rachel.  
  
"Of course, for the longest time I described everything as ~queer~, and then when we watched Jurassic Park in English class I closed my eyes during the part the fat guy gets eaten by the acid spewing dinosaurs. And I, like, scream when the Raptors came, and everyone in the class stared at me. And then I gripped at your hand when I was scared so hard it started to turn purple and when I finally let go, the places my fingers had been were white and the other parts of your hand were red." Rachel said matter-o-factly as they walked to the hotel.  
  
At the hotel, the received a video for Tyson's dad, about bit beasts. And later when they were out, Some guy in a black robe stole Tyson's blade and began to battle Rei and Max, the situation seemed hopeless, his bit beast was very strong.  
  
"Don't give up!" Danielle shouted, trying to encourage them. But with their bit beasts wrapped in the bandages from the mummy like bit beast it seemed futile to fight back.  
  
Then, Kai used his smarts and tied up the mummy's arms, freeing Rei and Max.  
  
"You will not win next time.' The deep, creepy voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Okay, this is more proof we should leave for Russia by plane." Kenny said, frightened.  
  
"I don't think so..." And it turned out, everyone felt they should take the train, and try and learn more about the ~evil bit beast~.  
  
Back at the hotel  
  
"Yo Rach, you've been more quite than usual, sup?" Denise asked.  
  
"Just thinking about that guy..." She trailed off, going into deep concentration.  
  
"You mean the creepy, evil dude?" Tyson asked, only to be glared at by big blue eyes.  
  
"I don't think he's evil, maybe he's just misunderstood." She said, only to be stared at by many wide, disbelieving eyes.  
  
"What, I'll put into terms at least you two will, hopefully understand. It's like Allen and Ann from Sailor Moon. They weren't evil, they needed energy to live, and Fish Eye, and Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye, they were just doing hat they were told, but they became good in the end. Same with Palla Palla Ves Ves Jun Jun and Cere Cere. They turn out to be good in the end, and the first season generals were actually brain washed by Metallia, they're actually the good guys." Danielle and Denise stared at their odd friend,  
  
"Oh right, you don't watch Sailor Moon. K then, Inuyasha is misunderstood because he's a half demon, but he's really a good guy." Realization showed on the girl's faces.  
  
"You should of just said that first." And the girls went into bouts of laugher while the guys watched them, totally clueless. 


	15. Chapter 15

FASH: My neighborhood blacked out just before this episode of Beyblade soooooooo. I'll probably get these facts wrong.  
  
So the were all on a train going from London to France. But an interesting turn of events happened to occur.  
  
"What's wrong with the train?!" Denise asked as the train screeched to a different track.  
  
"I don't know!" Danielle yelled back.  
  
"I think the trains being hijacked!" Kenny said in fright. Then... the train halted.  
  
Rachel jumped on to the tracks, and looking behind her said. "Well we have to get somewhere. Come on!"  
  
"But what if that creepy guy's out there." Kenny whispered.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Kai said before getting out and ~leading the pack.~  
  
"......Let's gooooo." Tyson said dragging Kenny behind us.  
  
Later on, kai stopped, and coincidentally, everuyone stopped with him.  
  
"What's up?" Danielle asked. "Nothing, I thought I heard something." Kai replied.  
  
"AAHHHHH!" They heard a scream and turned to see Kenny being dragged into the darkness.  
  
"......Maybe we should have stayed on the train.' Denise muttered as they ran to Kenny's aid.  
  
Later on the battled the Dark Bladers, saved Kenny, and began to make their way back to France. (As I said before, I've got no clue what happened.)  
  
The next day they were in France. Kai had gone missing and Tyson thought it would be a good idea to look for him from the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Okay let's go to the observation deck." Denise said happily as Rei and Max got off at the first stop.  
  
Tyson was pointing out various bit of scenery and Kenny was explaining them to him. Yep, twas all fine and Dandy till....  
  
"That's Zomb, part of the Dark Blader-AAHHHH!" Kenny screamed.  
  
"I've found you." Zomb said from the outside as he disappeared.  
  
"How did he get up there?" Rachel asked in wonder before a number of voices, four to be precise, interrupted her thinking.  
  
"We will have your bit beasts." One of the Dark Bladers said, and they ~let it rip~. Max and Rei had come up to see what that scream was all about, and brought out their blades to battle. The Dark Bladers explained how they were going to steal all the bit beast in the world because of the four that beat them. Later on Kai showed up and the Dark Bladers were defeated, but promised revenge.  
  
"I'm impressed. I was ready to back you up, but you beat the dark Bladers pretty good." And with that, a gilry looking guy walked into their view.  
  
"Who are you?" Tyson asked resentfully.  
  
"Oh, I'm Oliver. Some advice, don't get to carried away, control your bit beasts." And he walked away.  
  
"Wow....That was a guy..." Was the first thing said by Rachel, let alone anyone.  
  
"Man thoise Dark Bladers have problems." Tyson muttered, and Rachel glanced at him, her eyes getting really big.  
  
"Oh no, she's turning into a mother hen or some thing." Danielle muttered.  
  
"I don't know about that, I don't think I like the people who battled them, for all we know, they could of abused them." And Rachel threw her arm over her eyes, she couldn't make herself cry, so she went melodramatic.  
  
"Oh God, now her over active imagination is going to make up ways of how the guys the Dark Bladers battled mistreated them." Denise muttered and Danielle sighed as Rachel's eyes grew wider every five seconds thinking of the ~horrible~ ways the Dark Bladers may have been treated.  
  
"Guys, I don't want to stay up here any longer." Kenny said, not understanding how Rachel thought the evil guys were good guys and all that physiological stuff.  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm insane, give me a sane person and I'll fix them for you. Give me a straight guy and I'll fix him for you to." Rachel smiled.  
  
"We know, well, me and Dee know." Danielle sighed.  
  
"You're weird and obsessive...Over very odd things." Denise said and Rachel nodded with vigor.  
  
"Let's go." Kai said, un-amused.  
  
And so they left, not knowing what would happen, but ready to face anything.  
  
FASH: Okay, even I think that chapter sucked.....But review anyway! Come on! I feel so unloved here, nobody likes my fic! I feel so dejected! *cries in a dark corner* 


	16. Chapter 16

FASH: Here we go *sigh* again.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The next day, Kai had left by himself, again, but this time he left a note.  
  
Max decided to go shopping and Denise and Danielle decided to go with him. Rei went to visit his uncle, and Rachel went along with Tyson and Kenny to the louvre.  
  
"What do you mean it's been rented out? I wanted so much to see the Mona Lisa." Kenny whined to himself when the guard told him the louvre had been rented out, by Oliver.  
  
"Hey look up there, isn't that Jacque Cousteau?" (I forgot who he actually said.) Tyson aid pointing up, and while the guard was distracted, ran in, Rachel at his heels.  
  
While Tyson was having his little ~chat~ with Oliver, Rachel was looking around in wonder. All the art, there was vibes of talent oozing from the room they were in.  
  
Rachel was partially listening to their two boys conversation, and her eyes got wider when she heard about Oliver's love for art. 'Wow, an artsy, I've decided I love Paris, its cool.' She thought happily then noticed Oliver and Tyson heading towards her.  
  
"Oliver, this is Rachel, Rachel this is Oliver." Tyson introduced them both and Rachel did a little wave.  
  
"Bonjour Oliver, comment allez-vous?" Rachel asked in french. (How are you?)  
  
"Ahhhh, tres bien. You know some French?" Oliver asked as they began walking.  
  
"Oui, I learned it in grade school and grade nine." Rachel said happily, this Oliver guy was cool.  
  
"Hey you there." The guard said once he saw Tyson and was about to grab him till.  
  
"Oh, don't bother, these are my new friends." Oliver said happily.  
  
"You three became friends in two minutes?" Kenny asked dryly.  
  
"Of course, especially when he offered us lunch!" Tyson said enthusiastically.  
  
"And all I wanted to do was see the Mona Lisa." Kenny groaned as he followed the three teens in front of him.  
  
With Max, Denise, and Danielle.  
  
"Forget beyblades, when you said shopping I thought you meant clothes." Denise said with a sweatdrop as she watched Max run around the shop ogling everything that interested him in any way.  
  
"Ya, but oh well, he is a guy. Guys shopping for clothes, unless they're being forced to, just doesn't seem natural." Danielle said indifferently.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this. It's that Oliver kid, apparently he's France's champion." Max said holding up a magazine with Oliver on the cover.  
  
"....He looks sooooo girly, so much, it isn't even funny." Was all Denise could say.  
  
"Watch Rachel start stalking him and asking him if he's gay." Danielle said with a grin.  
  
"God, the scary thing is she would do that." Denise said with large eyes.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight...." Max trailed off looking back and forth between the two abnormal girls.  
  
After they had eaten at Oliver's restaurant, Tyson challenged Oliver to a battle, so he lead them to his personal dish in the middle of a park. (I forget which park k!)  
  
News had gotten around pretty fast about Oliver's battle, even Rei, Max, Denise and Danielle were headed to the park, and were really surprised to see Tyson was the one battling the French champ.  
  
"Go Dragoon!" "Go Unicolyon!" And it ended in a tie.  
  
"What?" "It was a tie?" "Unicolyon must have won?" Were various murmurs from the crowd.  
  
"Quiet, anyone who does not believe it was a tie, does not know the true art of blading." Oliver said to the crowd.  
  
And after talking about the other European bladers, he suggested they go to Italy to meet Enrique. "He's a really funny guy, you'll like him." Oliver said to Tyson.  
  
"Well then, we're going to Italy!" Tyson said cheerfully.  
  
Kai was watching from behind the trees. 'We're going to need the practice if we want to be the world champions.' He thought determinedly and walked away.  
  
FASH: And there was that chappie. I love Oliver, he's so cool! And huggable. *randomly grabs Oliver and hugs him.* 


	17. Chapter 17

FASH: 'Ello my fellow children of the.....ummm...Lovers of Beyblade.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Wow...This is Enrique's house." Max said in awe.  
  
"Which room do you think is his?" Denise asked in amusement.  
  
"He probably switches everyday." Tyson said dryly.  
  
Kenny was about to ring the doorbell when...  
  
"Dude, you don't want to do that." A blonde boy came out of the gate.  
  
"Why not?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You know just because, what are you doing around here anyway?" The blond asked while looking over the three girls.  
  
"We're here to battle Enrique." Kenny said.  
  
"Enrique? He's a cool guy. But I doubt he'll battle you." The mystery man said smirking.  
  
"Why you." Tyson was about to explode in a fit of anger when.  
  
"Master Enrique, your Trigonometry tutor is here, if you would please come in."  
  
"Uh, Piddlesworth...Sorry but I got to go!" Enrique then jumped over the hill.  
  
"That was Enrique." Tyson said aghast.  
  
"It seems so." Danielle said nodding her head in false significance.  
  
*Later*  
  
"I'm going to back to his house and wait till he comes back!" Tyson said determinedly, he wanted to battle Enrique and nothing would stop him!  
  
"Uhhhh, Tyson look over there." Kenny said pointing behind him.  
  
"Girls, girls, come back, I meant to say you were wicked pretty, not pretty wicked!" Enrique said following a pair of girls and slinging his arms over their shoulders.  
  
'I would rather be called pretty wicked.' Rachel thought as she watched Enrique and Tyson ~talk~, then, after Tyson said Enrique was scared, so, Enrique accepted Tyson's battle challenge, and told him to be at ~the stadium~ tomorrow at noon.  
  
"Well, now that that's over with..." Danielle said, unconsciously inching closer to Kai.  
  
*The Next Day* (Sorry Dani, I'll have some U/Kai stuff lata!)  
  
"Somebody tell me this wasn't here yesterday." Tyson said in surprise.  
  
"This wasn't here yesterday." Kenny said dryly as they entered.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Tyson dashed forward. "Enrique- poo here I come." The others followed behind him, but were cut off by an iron gate.  
  
"What the hell!" Denise yelled, bashing the gate, but quickly retreated, her hand hurt, hitting it hard against metal wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.  
  
"Go on without us, we'll find another way in." Danielle said, and Tyson went into the stadium.  
  
Once the others got in, they were ready to battle, and the two chicks were there too.  
  
"I don't know why were here." "I know beyblading is so boring." "Oh well, after this we get to go on Enrique's yacht." "Oh ya. Go Enrique-poo!" And they started, well, chanting ~Go Enrique-poo~.  
  
'Man, they are sooooo cheerleaders.' Rachel thought sweatdropping as Tyson and Enrique let it rip.  
  
The battle went on, it seemed Enrique would win, yep, defiantly, and his bit beast Amiphlyon was about to attack Tyson, but Dragoon took the hit for him. Enrique won.  
  
"I did not mean for my bit beast to attack you, and because of that, I will have a rematch." Enrique said, then winked at the girls, who didn't notice because they were busy being a mother hen to Tyson/talking to Kai/looking at their nails.  
  
"Oh, it's raining." "This is cashmere." "My hair." "Don't worry girls, let's keep dry under my shield of victory." "Race you to the limo." "No fair, head start. Hey how about we go to France for some sun." (It was raining.)  
  
"Well, that was a...new experience." Denise said slowly.  
  
"Ya, I'll be more prepared next time." Tyson said determinedly. 'I will beat you Enrique.' (Enrique actually scares me, if I went to the Beyblade world, I'd probably hide in a closet! -.-U)  
  
FASH: Next chapter soon! REVIEW! 


	18. Chapter 18

FASH: Helloooooooooooo!  
  
Tyson was busy practicing with his modified blade. His blade zigged and zagged in the same direction he wanted it go, but now it was less predictable.  
  
"Alright, totally random!" Tyson smiled to himself.  
  
"Awwwww, but randomness is my forte." Rachel pouted.  
  
"You're so impulsive, what with your random, ~natural~ highs." Denise said smirking.  
  
"You think just that will beat me?" A new, but familiar, voice said behind them.  
  
"Wha? Oh hey Enrique." Tyson said, then noticed he other person next to him.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiii Oliver!" Rachel said happily, she thought Oliver was cool, mostly because he was the closest thing to a gay guy she'd ever met, he sounded like Lita from Sailor Moon. (He does, trust me.)  
  
"Hi." Oliver did a little wave. "You know Tyson, I hope you don't actually think you can beat Enrique. He's just got more talent." He said in a fairly snobbish voice.  
  
"That was sooooo rude." Denise said in an annoyed voice after they two had left.  
  
"I know...Oliver acted so rude, I want to cry now." Rachel said in her over dramatic way.  
  
"You do that." Danielle said amused.  
  
*At The Battle*  
  
Tyson and Enrique seemed tied, but Tyson's newly tweaked blade was steadily giving him an advantage.  
  
"Amphilyon! Attack! I command you!" Enrique ordered. But Amphilyon turned against's it's master.  
  
"AAHHHH!" Amphilyon pushed Enrique back, Oliver was about to help him, but Enrique stopped him.  
  
"No Oliver! I don't want anyone else to get hurt!" Enrique said determinedly.  
  
Amphilyon was about to attack Enrique again when. "DRAGOON!" Dragoon appeared in front of Amphilyon and Tyson ran up behind Enrique.  
  
"Are you okay Enrique?" Enrique nodded.  
  
"Dragoon, take him into the sky." Tyson yelled as his bit beast flew up, dropping Amphilyon, who had been biting his neck.  
  
"I can't believe it! Amphilyon is still up and about." Denise said in awe.  
  
"Not for long." Rachel muttered, having total faith in Tyson.  
  
"Dragoon! Finish him off!" Tyson said with vigor.  
  
And so, Amphilyon stopped spinning.  
  
*later*  
  
"I admit you beat me, but you could never beat the European champ. Robert. You heard of him?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Let's just say, our paths have crossed before." Tyson said.  
  
"We did?" Rachel had little dot eyes. "Oh waaaiiiit, that dude with that hair? Man, that inspired me, I wanted to dye my hair purle, but then I thought of how horrible I would probably look with it so, yeah, fun." Rachel trailed off; many people were staring at her.  
  
"Right. So anyone want some gelato?" Enrique asked, swinging his arms over Danielle and Denise's shoulders.  
  
Kai suddenly had the strangest urge to kill Enrique, then and there.  
  
"......Guys, it would be so much more fun around them...If they were gay...Cuz then I could go on and on about how cool they are." Rachel said as she slipped off into her perfect little world where every guy was gay.  
  
"And she's always like that?" Oliver said slowly.  
  
"You don't know the half of it, and never let her hug you; seriously, she'd probably even crush Kai." Danielle said gesturing to the silent boy who lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"That's jus cuz you're wimps." Rachel pouted cutely, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. "'Sides, I don't crush people."  
  
"Suuure you don't." Denise grinned, slipping out of Enrique's ~clutches~ like Danielle had Danielle had done, almost immediately after Enrique slid his arm around her.  
  
FASH: hey baabes! Sup? Review hons! 


	19. Chapter 19

FASH: Hello Joe! Here's my next chapter!  
  
They were flying on ~Air Oliver~, during a thunderstorm, and Kenny wouldn't stop whining, it was grating on Danielle's nerves.  
  
Just as Dani was about to show Kenny the meaning of pain, they touched down at Robert's castle.  
  
Gustav, Robert's butler, said Robert was busy, and told them to wait as he fetched him.  
  
So they waited.....For an hour.  
  
"That's it! I'm going to find that coward." Tyson exclaimed getting up.  
  
"Don't bother." Kai said coldly, but Tyson hurried towards the door.  
  
Rachel sighed and got up too. "He's got to have someone with common sense, and none of you have my twisted version of common sense." Was all she said and she left to find Tyson.  
  
"Hey guy, you think you can tell me which of these rooms is Robert's?" Tyson asked a statue.  
  
"Now I know you've lost it. You're talking to a suit of armor." Rachel chucked as she came up from behind Tyson.  
  
"Geee ThanAAHHHHHH!" And Tyson and Rachel feel into a trap.  
  
They landed and looked up, and saw a tone of guillotines.  
  
"Uuuuhhhhh." Rachel stared at the guillotines backing away slightly, when one came crashing down, and another, and another.  
  
"AAHHHHH!" Tyson and Rachel ran, narrowly missing being cut into bits, till they reached a little Doorway~ and slid into it, and down into a dark abyss.  
  
"And that's checkmate." Robert said as he moved his knight chess piece.  
  
"I'm tired of this, we've played seven times and I haven't won once!" Johnny said angrily as he glared at the chess pieces as if they had defiled him in some way.  
  
"Master Robert, you have guests." Gustav said from the doorway.  
  
"Really, let them in." Robert said, and Enrique, Oliver, Kai, Danielle, Denise yadda yadda all the others came in.  
  
"Oliver, Enrique, what a pleasant surprise." Robert said as he stood and walked over to greet his friends.  
  
"Hey, we brought some friends along." Oliver said as the others came in.  
  
"aaaahhhhhh." They turned their heads to far off screaming and....  
  
Tyson landed, in Robert fire place. "Owwww. Hey where's Rachel?" *bang* Rachel fell on him, but she was laughing.  
  
"That was so much fun! Let's do it again!" Rachel said happily as she got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"........Right." Tyson knew Rachel was weird, but this was just, bizarre.  
  
As Tyson started arguing, sort of, with Robert, Denise had started drooling over Johnny. 'My God, he's hot!'  
  
Meanwhile, Johnny was having similar thoughts, well, as similar as they could possibly get. 'Hmmm. She's sizzling.' Johnny thought with a smirk.  
  
Later on, Tyson, once again challenged Robert, and Robert went through his family history. Annoying Johnny to a great extent, he had heard it so many times!  
  
"How about the one that gets past me can battle Robert, and the one I choose to go against is you!" Johnny said pointing to Kai, and since Kai didn't really care, he decided he could find the time to battle Johnny.  
  
The battle commenced, and Denise couldn't help but notice Johnny looked hot in armor.  
  
A while into the battle, things were really heating up, literally, both bit beast were of the element of fire.  
  
"Go Salmulyon!" And Johnny won.  
  
"You didn't give up and I respect you for that. But blading is a game of strategy and wit, and you have neither." And Johnny walked out of the room.  
  
"That was so impolite." Denise said, angered by the fact that the guy she had the hots for was just soooo, vile.  
  
The other Majestics left to confront Johnny and Tyson was busy swearing revnge.  
  
"Revenge eh? If you were a girl I'd call you Nemesis. Too bad you're a guy." Rachel said, causing the people around her to sweatdrop.  
  
*Later On*  
  
Denise was wondering around, unknown to he, a pair of light purple eyes were watching her every move.  
  
As made her way to the library, and went towards the chess board, she was good at chess, she'd have to play someone, to bad no one seemed to know how too....  
  
"Want to play." Johnny said as he entered the room.  
  
"Sure." And they played chess, and naturally, since, Johnny sucked at it, and Denise was a pro. She won every single game; this caused Johnny to get hot under the collar. (As in angry K!)  
  
'Well, well, another person who can beat me at chess, well, we'll just see about what I can beat ~her~ at.' Johnny thought with a smirk.'  
  
And let's leave it at that.  
  
FASH: So then peeps, sup? Review! 


	20. Chapter 20

FASH: And here we go. AGAIN! YAY! I love Robert, he's my idol!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Rachel sighed, Danielle was blading with Kai, Denise was playing tennis with Johnny, and here she was with a bunch of gluttonous guys.  
  
"Rachel, come on, this food's great!" Tyson said happily as he shoved more breakfast into his mouth, and the others weren't much better.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Johnny was seriously beating Denise at tennis, she maybe good at chess, but man, she was horrible, Johnny found himself grinning for the fact he was winning so easily.  
  
"Man, Enrique puts up more of a fight than you." Johnny said pointing to the blond who looked like he was going to through a hissy fit.  
  
"Fine, play him then!" She said as she stalked over to Enrique and shoved the tennis racket into his hands. But she was really thinking. 'Man, I'd tap that.' (You would Dee!)  
  
*With Danielle*  
  
"Go Naomi!" Danielle shouted as her blade went up against Kai's Dranzer.  
  
"Go Dranzer!" The blades clashed together, and in the end, Danielle's stopped spinning.  
  
"Awww man. No fair." Danielle pouted and Kai smiled a bit at her behavior.  
  
*At The tennis Courts*  
  
Robert's helicopter landed and Gustav rushed up to greet him, along with Oliver, Enrique, and Johnny while Denise just stood by and watched.  
  
"Master Robert, thank heavens you've come back." Gustav said, causing Robert to raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Why." Robert asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.  
  
"They haven't left." Gustav ushered him into the dining room. "They're like locust."  
  
"What? I don't want to be a locust, their like overgrown grasshoppers." Rachel said miserably as she glared at Gustav, who sweatdropped.  
  
"When I said you could stay, I meant for the night." Robert said.  
  
"Ya, well, we were so hungry we couldn't move and so we decided to have five or six breakfasts." Surprisingly, Kenny replied.  
  
".....That sound disturbing..." Rachel nodded to herself, everyone stared at her.  
  
"What? I don't even et breakfast. Most important meal of the day my foot. I'm naturally hyper enough to go on till lunch, then I have sugar and sugar energy." She said perkily.  
  
"You are so screwed up." Denise said sullenly, before starting to chuckle to herself.  
  
"Like you're not." Rachel replied with an immense smile.  
  
"So anyway, we're going to stay here and eat till you agree to a team battle." Tyson said.  
  
"What, you must be a glutton for punishment." Johnny said. 'They would stand no chance against us.'  
  
*Later*  
  
Max, Kenny, Rei, Tyson and Denise made their way through the forest towards the sounds of battle. They couldn't find Rachel before they left.  
  
"Hey Kai, I quess we need some practice huh?" Tyson said as everyone, even Denise with her Akako blade, ~let it rip.~  
  
"So they're training huh? They'd need it." Johnny said arrogantly as him and the others were gathered around a computer screen showing what was going on in the woods.  
  
"I don't know, they're crass and graceful at the same time, I want to understand them." Oliver let his opinion be known.  
  
"Hhhmmm. I think we'll battle them at my new Olympia Stadium." Robert said.  
  
"But Robert! Their not worth it!" Johnny argued.  
  
"Quiet, I am the leader of this team." Robert replied coolly.  
  
*knock knock* Rachel's head popped into the room.  
  
"Oliver, you wouldn't happen to know where everyone went do you?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Why are you asking him? And why do you care?" Enrique asked angrily, why were the chicks seemingly flocking to ~Oliver.~  
  
"Because I am comfortable taking to Oliver, and I feel so alone." Rachel said simply. "They're out in the forest." Oliver replied happily. 'She's fun to talk to, probably the only one who doesn't make fun of me looking feminine.'  
  
"Are they going to get lost? Oh God, watch them just vanish." Rachel muttered to herself. "Thanks Oliver." And she disappeared behind the door.  
  
"I have an idea, since if we loose, they can say at the championships they beat the European champions, if they loose, we shall take their place at the championships." Robert stated, and everyone agreed.  
  
Later on the idea was run by the Blade Breakers, and they accepted, soon the Blade breakers and the (soon to be since they weren't named yet.) Majestics would battle.  
  
FASH: How was that! Tell me in a review! 


	21. Chapter 21

FASH: Here we are! Finally the battle. Go! The Dark Bladers are in this chappie.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Wow." Was all Tyson could utter.  
  
"It must be at least three times larger than the Glitter Dome." Kenny said in awe.  
  
"And it's all ours!" Tyson had started to run rampant and wild.  
  
"My bench, my water fountain, my cloak! Hey, this cloak looks similar to the ones the Dark Bladers wear." And sure enough, though only God knows how, Sanquinex rose up in the cloak.  
  
"Hello Tyson." Tyson was really creped out.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked in a wavering voice.  
  
"Me and the other need your help, you must defeat your opponents, a curse was placed on me and the other Dark Bladers and vengeance must be ours! Lest we wander and steal bit beasts." And Sanquinex disappeared.  
  
*In The.......Dressing Room?*  
  
"A curse?" Kenny asked curiously.  
  
"Did they elaborate?" Rei asked.  
  
"No. Anyway, who's battling? I know I am!" Tyson said cheerfully.  
  
"Count me in." Rei said.  
  
Max walked around. "Good luck Kai." He said as he sat next to him.  
  
*Later On*  
  
"Yo DJ! Why are you here?" Tyson called to Jazzman.  
  
"Hey, no bey battle is complete without the Jazz! And besides, Robert pid me a baot load of money!"  
  
"So much for satisfaction in your work place." "I guess working for the BBA wasn't paying the bills." Tyson and Max commented.  
  
The ~Majestics~, Robert hated the name, were drawing cards to see who would battle. First it would be Oliver, then Johnny, then, Robert, and Enrique would be the benchwarmer.  
  
"Awww no fair." Enrique muttered as he sat down.  
  
"Hey done playing Go Fish? Hurry up here or I might fall asleep." Rei taunted from his side of the dish.  
  
"Go Rei! Hey Kenny, where are you?" Tyson asked as he noticed Kenny wasn't in his usual spot on the bench.  
  
"AAAHHHHH! Tyson up here!" Kenny yelled, they looked up in the stands and saw Kenny surrounded by the Dark Bladers and.....  
  
"Hi guys!" the Curiously Hyper Insane Challenging Kid, known as either CHICK or Rachel said happily from beside Lupenex.  
  
"Rachel, why are you over there?" Tyson yelled up to her.  
  
"Because these dudes are fascinating. They're some of the few guys who don't creep me out and I don't find perverted." Rachel replied back, making the Blade Breakers, the Dark bladers and her friends' sweatdrop.  
  
"Sure...Whatever you say." Denise muttered, she and Danielle were a few seats away from Rachel and the Dark bladers and right at the front of the audience.  
  
"Let' get this party started! 3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" And it started. (And I'm not going into detail of the battle because it's boring to write.)  
  
"And it's a tie!" Jazzman shouted to the cheerful crowd.  
  
"I get it; you let him tie with you to add some tension....Right Oliver?" Johnny asked.  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate them." Was all he said before he sat down.  
  
"Next up we have the cruel Johnny vs the mysterious Kai!" Jazzman's voice sounded through the stadium.  
  
As Kai walked up to the dish Danielle couldn't help but think. 'Yep, he's mysterious alright, but that just adds to his attractiveness.'  
  
And likewise with Denise. 'Cruel eh? That may be, but he's soooo gorgeous.'  
  
FASH: Next time it's Johnny vs Kai, who will win, you know if you've already watched it but hey, whatever. I'm just adding OCs and future plot twists. 


	22. Chapter 22

FASH: Johnny vs Kai and Robby vs Tyson in this chapter, random insanity ensues!  
  
Disclaimer: .......The lawyers are threatening me! *lawyers glare menacingly at FASH* Well I don't own Beyblade. So shoo! *Lawyers slowly back away from crazy chick.*  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Johnny and Kai were each at their side of the dish, ready at a moments notice to ~let it rip~ and crush the other.  
  
"Let's count it down for them! 3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled above the roar of the excited crowd.  
  
Johnny and Kai's blades crashed together in one powerful attack, neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Until Johnny's Salmulyon wrapped its tail around Dranzer' neck.  
  
"I have to admit, I thought Johnny was in trouble for a while." Robert admitted to his fellow ~teammates.~ (None of 'em were to keen on being a team till Robert's battle.)  
  
"Well Johnny wouldn't let an amateur beat him." Enrique replied.  
  
"Yes, but it seems that the Blade Breakers have something we don't." Oliver trailed off.  
  
Tyson was watching the battle with interest when it suddenly hit him. "KAI! It's like the battle with Enrique, take it to the sky!" He yelled, much to Kai's displeasure.  
  
"Tyson shut up!" Kai yelled back, angering Tyson a bit.  
  
And up with the Dark Bladers. "Who are we routing far again.?" Lupenex asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter so long as our revenge is fulfilled." Sanquinex relied.  
  
"Brother have you lost all your rage?" Cenotaph asked.  
  
"No I could really go for some rage right about now, but I feel a goodness in Tyson and the other Blade Breakers." Sanquinex said.  
  
"Yes, I feel it too." Cenotaph replied.  
  
"Hey, don't forget the kind-hearted computer." Dizzi said tactlessly.  
  
Meanwhile Kai had taken Tyson's advice and commanded Dranzer to fly, and it did, with Salmulyon's tail still around it's neck.  
  
Both bit beasts came crashing back down and...Kai won!  
  
"Woo hoo! Go Kai!" Danielle cheered.  
  
As Johnny walked back to the bench, the other Majestics were talking.  
  
"I will take part in this teamwork, so long as it will help." Robert said as he got up, ready to face Tyson.  
  
"You're going down Robert." Tyson muttered to himself, readying his blade.  
  
Robert did like wise with his (Freaking huge.) ball and chain launcher.  
  
"3.2.1. LET IT RIIIP!" And they did.  
  
"I will not be beaten by someone as uncouth as you!" "Why don't you say that to my face!" "Do you even know what uncouth means?" "It means uncivilized, rude and crass."  
  
"Winged Dagger!" And Gripholyon attacked Dragoon, keeping it at bay.  
  
Gripholyon had trapped Dragoon and was about to do the final blow, when Tyson (somehow) saved Dragoon.  
  
"Me and Dragoon are partners and I won't let you hurt him!" "You and your but beast are partners?" (....No comment, I know Tyson said ~something~ akin to that!)  
  
Johnny went closer to the dish. "Come on guys, we can't just sit here and let Robert get beat by some rookie!" But he couldn't move any further, Cenotaph's bit beast had grabbed his arm with its bandages. (I forget the Dark Bladers but beast's names.)  
  
The a cloud of smoke ammited from the dish, it had yet to settle and you could not see into it, and who should appear but Tyson helping Robert walk out. (I swear that scene made me want to write a Robby/Ty fic!)  
  
As the dust settled you could see that Tyson's blade was the one left spinning, he had won against the European champion!  
  
*Later On*  
  
"Hello boys." "Mr. Dickenson! When did you get here?" "That doesn't matter, I saw your wonderful battles, you've really improved." "Have you been watching us?" "Yes." "No way. We woulkd of seen you." "Oh but you did see me." And Mr. D quickly put on his wig and beard.  
  
"So you were the guy from the dock!" Tyson said in shocked recognition.  
  
And after awhile it was time to say their good byes.  
  
"Tyson, never forget the Majestics." Robert said.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't dare." Tyson replied grinning.  
  
"See you later Johnny-boy." Denise grinned as Johnny grimaced.  
  
"That's even worse than being called Jonathan you dolt." But he smiled slightly so she knew he was kidding.  
  
"Awwwww, I'm going to miss you guys." Rachel said with big bright eyes.  
  
"You are so irregular." Robert sighed.  
  
"Robert you're my idol." Rachel said as she gave him a quick hug, along with the other Majestics ~and~ the Dark Bladers.  
  
"But you have to wonder, is it a good thin to be idolized by you?" Danielle asked rhetorically.  
  
"Who knows, who cares." Rachel replied with an embarrassed laugh.  
  
'Ready Russia cause here we come!' Tyson thought merrily.  
  
And they were off! Finally going to Russia, and the World Championships.  
  
FASH: There we are! I hope you liked it! Please remember to review! 


	23. Chapter 23

FASH: Hello once more! Ready for another chapter! Well here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I No Own Beyblade.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The Blade Breakers, and the girls were on a train to Russia, to numb the extreme boredom, the girls were playing truth or dare, except for this game of truth or dare, the girls ~always~ picked dare. The guys didn't partake in the ~fun~ because they were afraid Rach would dare them to start making out.  
  
"Dare." Rachel said, which was responded with. "I dare you to wear Dee's skirt, the short black and neon blue one." Danielle said with a grin.  
  
"But we're in Russia, I'll freeze!" Rachel said aghast. "Well, you have to, it's a dare." Denise said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Fine, anyways, Dani, dare you say......~I'm Kai's love slave.~ everytime someone says your name." Denise grinned like a maniac as both Kai and Danielle's faces flushed red as a cherry.  
  
"You're so evil...But, this is amusing! Daaaaaniiieeeelllllleeee!" Rachel said Danielle's name in a sing song voice.  
  
"I'm Kai's love slave." Came the, very, unenthusiastic reply.  
  
"Okay now-" But the train stopped and Rachel wasn't able to dare Denise as the two other girls shoved a skirt in her face and told her to change.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Tyson was freezing, and quickly put on his BBA jacket.  
  
"What are you complaining about? It's not that cold." Rachel said as she got off the train, in a totally different outfit, the skirt didn't go with her worn, baggy, grey hoddie.  
  
"You are such a freak." Danielle muttered and they went over, met Boris, saw Balkov Abbey, which Rachel questioned why it was called an abbey when there were no nuns.  
  
After Tyson's match with Alexander, the girls were really creped out. That dude was odd, and as Danielle would say.  
  
"He's a pedophile, he said he likes working with young boys."  
  
*Meanwhile In America*  
  
Michael was bored, Emily was trying to say something, but he wasn't going to listen to her blabber on and on and on...You get the point. So instead he was focusing on the memory of a girls with bright blue eyes, sandy hair-  
  
"MICHAEL! Are you even listening to me?!" Emily asked furiously.  
  
"No." He answered simply.  
  
"Well I never! We're going to go to Russia to support the Blade Breakers or something; we'll leave in a few days so start packing." And she stomped off.  
  
'The Blade Breakers...That means. YES!' Michel grinned as he practically ran to his room. "Just you wait Rachel, no one can resist my charm." Michael said to himself as he started packing.  
  
And meanwhile in Russia, Rachel sneezed. (For the people who don't get it, in anime when someone talks about someone else, the person being talked about sneezes.)  
  
"And you didn't want to wear your BBA jacket, now you're sick." Danielle said.  
  
"I am not! I don't like being sick, cause then I get really, really sick." Rachel shuddered.  
  
"That's kind of the point of being sick." Denise said as the girls settled into their room, they couldn't very well sleep in the same room as the guys!  
  
"Shush you....Anyway, that Boris guy was creepy, and that abbey place reminded me of those churches, what with those pillary things with those weird roundy shapes on the top." Rachel said tiredly as she flopped on the bed.  
  
"And just how long do I have to wear this skirt?" She asked Denise, who grinned evilly. (Denise! You're so evil, you Timothy Olyphant stalker you.)  
  
"As long as we're in Russia." Denise's response was replied by groan.  
  
"He but Dee, Rach gets to dare you next." Danielle said as the girls drifted off to sleep.  
  
FASH: Haha! There's one more chapter down, only God knows how many more to go! Gee, I think I need a life. Or I could just stay here and type more...I hate typing.... Anyways, review and I'll get hyper and write a bunch of peculiar stuff! You know you want to, come on! 


	24. Chapter 24

FASH: Must...type...chapter. *dies* Just kidding. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: ....Die.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Danielle was walking around the blade park with Rei, he had let Naomi rip a few times, she won them all, naturally, but now, she had lost him.  
  
'Now where the hell did he go?' She thought as she scanned the crowds, you'd think it'd be easy what with his looooooooooong hair.  
  
"Rei, I knew you'd be here." Danielle heard a semi familiar voice say as she walked up and spied Rei and those White Tiger people.  
  
"Danielle there you are, I'd like to introduce you to my friends the White Tigers. Mariah, Kevin, Lee and Gary."  
  
"Nice to meet cha all." Danielle replied  
  
With Max and Denise  
  
Denise had been following Max around, just for the sake of annoying him, and it wasn't working.  
  
"I can't wait till my mom comes!" Max said happily and Denise sighed. 'It would be so amusing if this dude had a nervous or emotional break down.' She thought with a grin.  
  
"Hey look, a BBA bus!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Oh joy, of wonderful excruciating joy." Denise muttered sarcastically as she followed the ~way~ to hyped up Max to the bus.  
  
"Mom!" "Maxie! I had no idea I'd see you so soon." Was what was said as mother and son embraced.  
  
"Hey is that Max?" Michale asked from behind Judy and (surprise surprise) all the other All Stars were behind him.  
  
"You guys are here to?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Voltaire is shipping in a bunch of high class bladers to Russia." Emily answered.  
  
"THE Mr. Voltaire." And Denis, having no clue in who this Voltaire dude was, let her thoughts drift to a certain. ~Gladiator of Glasgow.~ (Oh ya Dee! You want to tap that!)  
  
Meanwhile Rachel was in a carriage with Tyson and Kenny, hey were ~trying~ to find the blading park, key word there is ~trying.~  
  
"Kenny do you have any idea where we're going?" "It's not my fault Tyson, the map's in Russian!" Then the coach stopped the carriage, they had finally gotten to the park.  
  
""Let's see, who shall be my first victim?" Tyson asked aloud as he scanned the crowd for a ~worthy~ blader.  
  
"Hey Tyson!" Rei, Danielle and the White Tiger ran up to him.  
  
"Wow guys, we haven't seen you since the Asian tournament! How's life?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"It's great, the elders are letting us travel around to train." Lee replied, then noticed Rachel. "And that would be..."  
  
"Oh! I'm Rachel, please to met you." Rachel said happily. "More Neko-jins!" She exclaimed in joy, while everyone but Tyson looked confused.  
  
"Do you know what ~Neko-jin~ means?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't of used it otherwise, it means humanoid cat." Rachel replied.  
  
"Hey guys, look who's here." Max said as he walked up to the group the All Stars and his mother behind him.  
  
"Wow, you guys are here too? Awesome! White Tigers these are the All Stars, All Stars, these are the White Tigers." Tyson said as he introduced the two teams.  
  
"Emily, how good are they?" Michale asked, but his eyes strayed over to Rachel in her blue and black skirt that went half way o her knees and her tighter-than-normal-but-still-fairly-baggy-top. 'Wow, she should show off those legs more often.'  
  
"I have no data n them, they can't possibly be that good." Emily said, which stared the whole ~cat fight~ that then lead to a series of battles. Mariah vs Steve, Gary vs Emily, and Lee vs Michael. Mariah won, Emily won, tie.  
  
"Hey aren't there five bladers on your team?" Michael asked.  
  
"Oh my God, where'd Kai go?" Danielle started to freak out.  
  
"It's okay, calm down Danielle. Ooppss." Rachel smacked a hand over her mouth after realizing she had said Dani's name.  
  
"I am Kai's love slave." Danielle said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear it. This caused a bit of shock. "Not seriously, it was a dare, like how Rachel's wearing a short skirt, in Russia, which is a very cold place." She explained quickly.  
  
After a moment of silence, Rach decided it was time to remark on something she'd been think a while.  
  
"you know what Michael? You look like a rooster." This caused massive face vaults.  
  
Michael pouted and faked crying. 'Why? WHY? Why does she think I look like a rooster!'  
  
Rachel felt really guilty because of that comment, it seemed to really upset Michael. "Awww, I'm sorry." She went up and hugged him. Michael immediately brightened up but pretended to be wounded fromthat comment to get more attention.  
  
"Should we tell her Michael's doing that on purpose?" Tyson whispered.  
  
"Nah." Everyone said together. Byut they were still worried, where did Kai go.  
  
Meanwhile. "I remember now, I grew up in this abbey, and you're Boris!" "Bwahahaha!"  
  
FASH: That was longer than normal....Review. 


	25. Chapter 25

FASH: Hello! Thank you to my reviewers, it's nice to get some feedback! Here we go! There is some gayness in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I most likely never will. *cries*  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Where did Kai run off to?" Danielle asked the other girls in the room, unknown to her, or anyone else, Kai was confronting his long forgotten past.  
  
"Who knows, I would say who cares, but it's obvious you do." Denise muttered.  
  
"Damn straight!" Danielle said forcefully.  
  
"Now now. If guys start fighting I'll have to hurt you." Rachel said in a perky way.  
  
~"And here's the period on the exclamation mark." Kai said in the abbey as he shattered a layer of glass and broke the vigilant camera.~  
  
"It's not like Kai to be this late!" Max complimented.  
  
"There's something weird about this, he was really secretive about the way he went off on his own, I'm going to look for him." Rei said.  
  
"I'll come too." "And me." "I make a great global positioning system."  
  
"You guys really don't need to come." "Too late for that. Now kick that ponytail into gear. Where do you think he is?" "I have an idea, come on." Rei said as Max, Tyson and Kenny followed closely behind.  
  
~'I can't help but feel that the farther into the abbey I get, the stronger I become' Kai thought as he ran farther into the tunnel.  
  
"That's , he's remembering the power, but this is only a slice of what he will feel." Boris said arrogantly.~  
  
"We've tripped a security system!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"What kind of abbey has a security system?" Max asked.  
  
"One that has something to hide!" Tyson said as he ran forward. "Come on guys, Kai pointed out that building earlier. Let's check it out!"  
  
The two figures jumped from the roof.  
  
"You are trespassing on private property." The shorter one said.  
  
"Ya, well we're looking for our friend. Have you seen him?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No." The tall one said. "That was a pretty fast answer." Tyson said in disbelief. 'He's kind of cute. Wha? Rachel's talk of gay guys is really getting to me!'  
  
"You want to get through us, you'll have to get through this." The short one pulled out his blade and shooter and launched it.  
  
"Fine." Tyson said as he launched his Dragoon.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Where did the guys go? Kai's still not back and none of them are in their room." Denise said as she sat down, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"God, they probably went to look for Kai without us!" Rachel said irritably.  
  
"Men!" The three girls shouted together.  
  
~Kai entered a room. "That's. Black Dranzer!" "Yes it is, and you can have it, I'm giving it to you." Boris said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Fine! I'm your and Black Dranzer is mine!" Kai said as he took Black Dranzer.~  
  
The one with red hair spoke into his microphone before turning to the Blade Breakers. "We have found your friend. His name is Kai right. He has been out in the cold to long and has developed a fever, our doctors are treating him this instant."  
  
"Can we go see him?" Max asked.  
  
"Sorry, but until the doctors allow it you will not be able to see your friend. We'll tell you when he is better. By the way, my name is Tala."  
  
"And I'm Ian."  
  
So the Blade Breaker left. Not knowing that soon, very soon, Kai wouldn't be a Blade Breaker....  
  
FASH: There's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review! 


	26. Chapter 26

FASH: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the non-original plot.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"A fever? You can get a fever from being in the cold? I thought it was pneumonia." Rachel said, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Well they said it was a fever." Tyson said crossing his arms.  
  
They were on the bus that would take them to the beyblade world championships, Tyson and Danielle were worried because Kai still hadn't showed by the time they got to the stadium.  
  
"Hey Lee." Aid as he ran up to his old teammates.  
  
"Hello my Maxie."  
  
"So when are you guys battling?" Denise asked, even though she wasn't really interested.  
  
"We're the first up. We're against the Demolition Boys." Michael replied.  
  
(I'm not doing that battles, he Demolition Boys won...Every time. And everyone found out that Kai was a traitor. Sorry Dani but he is. Men, I'm surprised I haven't turned into a lesbian because of them.)  
  
Later On  
  
"I can't believe Kai's a traitor!" Danielle was practically in tears. 'Why Kai? Why!'  
  
"I can't believe he stole the All Stars' bit beasts!" Rachel said with wide eyes. 'That was so mean! Poor All Stars, poor Emmy, Ed, Stevie, and Michelle!' (She gave them nicknames.)  
  
"I can't believe you've been going at these things you can't believe for over an hour!" Denise yelled practically ripping her hair out.  
  
".......You know what we should do?" Rachel asked.  
  
"....You want to comfort the All Stars don't you." Denise said wryly.  
  
"Yep." Rachel said perkily. 'Especially Michelle, poor, poor Michelle.'  
  
"And you're going to hug them aren't you." Danielle said sarcastically.  
  
"Yep. I like to hug people! It's fun! Come on, we have to go randomly hug people now!" Rachel said as she dragged the other girls to the lobby where everyone was.  
  
The All Stars were lounging around depressed, Kai did, after all steal their bit beasts.  
  
"Awwww. Poor Stevie." Rachel literally tackled Steven.  
  
"Maybe we should have warned them Rachel was on a hugging spree." Danielle said.  
  
"Maybe. But this should be amusing." Denise replied as they watched Steve start turning purple from lack of oxygen, and Michael glared at him with jealousy.  
  
"My.......name.is...Steve." Steve said after Rachel finally let go.  
  
"What's the point of calling people by their real names when you can give them nicknames." Rachel said as she moved on and hugged Eddy. "This is Ed." She moved to Emily. "This is Emmy." She got to Tyson. "This is Ty." She went over to Max. "This is Sunny." She moved over to Rei. "This is Cat boy." She finally got to Michael. "And you're Michelle." She said as she hugged him.  
  
"Michelle? That's a girls name!" As much as Michael enjoyed the hug, he didn't want to be referred to as a girl.  
  
"Yep. Oh I need to give those guys nicknames to." See said as she pointed to the White Tigers, who didn't look like they wanted the crazy girl to give them nicknames.  
  
"How can she be so happy at a time like this?" Tyson asked as he flopped on a couch.  
  
"....You haven't noticed she's always like this. I mean, she's so perky you can't even ell when she's PMSed." Danielle said. (Danielle actually said this too me.)  
  
"Can you not talk about feminine problems right now?" Steve said in repulsion.  
  
"Man, it's amusing. Guys are so repulsed by feminine problems and products." Denise said with a laugh.  
  
"True. It's funny seeing them go all revolted." Danielle said with a slight smile. But once she remembered Kai, it turned to a frown. 'Why Kai? Why would you do this?'  
  
Out of everyone, it seemed poor Danielle was the most affected by Kai's betrayal....  
  
FASH: There's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! 


	27. Chapter 27

FASH: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We have gone through this what? At least 26 times. If you can't get it through your heads I don't own Beyblade, then I don't even want to know why I bother.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Rachel walked into the stadium, a worried look written all over her face. 'Oh, poor Danielle, she really likes Kai. This is just driving her over the edge.' She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry." She said and was about to walk around the person when a familiar voice bombarded her ears.  
  
"Sorry is all I get? Oh, you break my heart." Rachel looked up and met the blue, playful eyes of Michael.  
  
Michael's smile that had plastered itself onto his face once Rachel bumped into him wore away. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned, he did after all have a crush on her.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone?" Michael nodded. "Well, I think Danielle really, ~really~ likes Kai. And now she's gotten very depressed. She's wearing all black. In fact it's her Halloween costume from last year. All that's missing is the wings. She even has her riding crop. Instead of a Dark Fairy she looks like a dominatrix." Rachel explained, a smile coming to her lips.  
  
"So you think Danielle is in love with Kai?" Michael asked with thoughtful eyes. 'As long as Danielle's in this mood of her, Rachel's going to be depressed...... But I can help her cheer up and then she'll see me as perfect boyfriend material.' He stated to cackle evilly in his mind, but stopped when Rachel was giving him an odd look.  
  
"You want to sit with me?" Michael asked hopefully as he offered his arm.  
  
"Ummm, well, I have no clue where the others are, so okay." Rachel said as she took the offered arm and hooked it with her own and they walked to their seats.  
  
During the battle, Kai was the only representative of the Demolition Boys. And yet he managed to claim Galuax, Gazzly, and Galeon!  
  
Later on Max, Rei, Kenny, and Tyson decided to go to the abbey so they could talk to Kai, and we all know how that went! Kai gave Tyson his Dranzer blade, proof that he was no longer a Blade Breaker.  
  
"Grrrr." Danielle was scaring everyone that came within five feet of her. She was clenching her fist around the riding crop and it looked like she was ready to kill.  
  
"What's her problem?" Emily said as she hid behind her laptop.  
  
"Problem? I see no problem." Denise said sarcastically.  
  
"She's starting to creep me out." Kevin said as the group watched Danielle pace back and forth and back and forth and-  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT!" Danielle yelled, it wasn't a question, more of a demand.  
  
"......" No one decided to answer that.  
  
"Man, and I thought Mariah got PMSed." Lee muttered, and Mariah, who wasn't particularly happy about that comment, whapped Lee over the head.  
  
Rachel was staring at her blade, she was freaked out, first the All Stars, then the White Tigers. 'I don't want to lose you Miyoko.' She thought and her bit shimmered, as if Miyoko could understand her distress. 'I don't want anyone to lose their bit beasts.'  
  
Denise looked over at Danielle then Rachel, then back to Danielle. 'God! They both need boyfriends, which would be harder to get with a guy, Danielle whose love interest has turned evil, or Rachel who has never even had a boyfriend?' She thought to herself sardonically. 'Or me, whose love interest is probably back in Scotland.' She sighed.  
  
Everyone was fairly silent Rachel had gotten Emily's computer from her and was vainly looking for anime info. 'No anime sucks.' But she stumble on something familiar.  
  
"YES!" She started jumping up and down.  
  
"You sure are hyper today." Denise said.  
  
"I had muffins for breakfast! Look look look! Labyrinth fanfiction! Oh my God! YES!" Rachel started reading with a large smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Labyrinth? As in that drugged up eighties movie?" Kenny said, Rachel slowly turned to look at him, eyes wide, but pupils like slivers. "Uuummmm. Never mind."  
  
"You're just jealous because David Bowie is sooooo much cooler than you." Rachel stuck out her tongue.  
  
"His pants in that movie are way to tight. Ewww, bad image bad image!" Danielle started shaking her head, trying to get the bad image out.  
  
"Well he has to have them so he can properly seduce Sarah. Muwahahaha!" Rachel cackled evilly.  
  
Let's leave it there, so that you will not be corrupted by Rachel's insanity.  
  
FASH: I hope you liked it, please review! 


	28. Chapter 28

FASH: 'ere we go. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: *Glares at lawyers* You lawyers stalk me don't you? Well I. Don't. Own. Beyblade! *Chases lawyers with flamethrower.*  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Where did the guys go? And come to think of it, where did Danielle go, I feel so abandoned." Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
"I saw hem a while ago. But I didn't get the chance to talk to them." Denise replied as they walked around the streets of Russia, sticking fairly close to the hotel. "Hey, aren't the All Stars leaving soon."  
  
"Yeeeessssss. You're point." Rachel asked.  
  
"Don't you want to give Michael a good bye kiss." The Denise being Denise, totally went over dramatic. "Oh Michael kiss me, I want you." She the turned around threw he hands over her shoulders and started making kissing sounds.  
  
Rachel's face slowly started flushing until she was beet red. "I don't love Michael!"  
  
"I never said you did." Denise said as she enjoyed the look of shock on Rachel's face.  
  
"Oh shut up." Rachel muttered as they started walking back to the hotel.  
  
Meanwhile Tyson and Danielle were the first to grab onto Kai's hand, pulling him out of the ice.  
  
Once Rachel and Danielle got back to the hotel they saw Max's mother and All Stars.  
  
"As much as we ~love~ you guys." Denise accentuated love, looking at Rachel. "I thought you were leaving *checks watch* an hour ago."  
  
"We needed to drop Maxie off with his little friends." Michael said in his laid back way.  
  
"And they are....." Rachel sought to find the answer.  
  
"Here." Tyson answered from behind. "But Mr. Dickenson wants to meet with us or something. Just to tell you." He said as he disappeared.  
  
Rachel stuck her hand up in the air, and in a sock puppet fashion mimicked. "Just to tell you. Come on Dee, let's follow them. See you guys later." She said waving with one hand as he other dragged Denise behind her.  
  
They were all in a room. Rachel and Denise had quickly caught up with Tyson and the rest. And they were pretty surprised when they saw Kai, and even more so when they saw Danielle literally clinging to him and staring at him with large adoring eyes.  
  
"I'm involved with this because Voltaire is my grandfather." Kai said.  
  
'Oh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.' Was the basic thoughts of the group who didn't know. AKA Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Grainger and the....Other Mr. Grainger weren't to shocked either.  
  
They next day they were all riding a bus when.....  
  
*BANG BANG* The bus started shaking, something was hitting it from above.  
  
"Cool, it stopped, talk about parking." Tyson's grandpa said, when in reality he hit a tree stump.  
  
They all got out of the bus and saw a helicopter, and from inside Ian jumped out and readied his launcher, that looked freakishly like a gun. Tyson would have battled, but his Dragoon needed repair, and as Ian's blade flew towards his face, Draciel hit it and took it of course.  
  
The battle ended and it seemed Max won, when ~more~ blades attacked Draciel.  
  
"God, there are more of them!" Denise said in exasperation as she threw her head to the sky, as f to say. ~Why God? Why?~  
  
And the battle ended, Draciel was taken from Max's blade and the Demolition Boys left.  
  
"No....Draciel." Max murmured as he held his empty beyblade in his hands.  
  
The others stood by, one of their own had had his bit beast stolen away.  
  
"It's okay Max." Rachel said as she went down and hugged Max, and the other girls followed, whispering words of comfort to him.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get Draciel back." Denise said determinedly. And the others nodded in agreement.  
  
'We'll get them all back." Danielle thought as she looked through narrowed eyes at the dark sky and at the fleeting helicopter. 'I swear on my Naomi we will...'  
  
FASH: Poor Maxie! *cries* He lost Draciel! *sobs* But...*suddenly perks up* Bryan was in this one. And since I give everyone nicknames, I call him Ryan. I think he's hot, and I think Spencer's cool, but Dani says their not and that they scare her. *snivel* They don't scare me at all! Because I'm special. Hahaha! My friend Tim, he called me special because I poke his nose, and I was like, yep, I'm very special. *smiles like an insane person* 


	29. Chapter 29

FASH: Hello once again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Never will.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
They girls and the Blade Breakers were traveling on the Oliver and Enrique's bus. It was all pretty quiet, until Rachel remembered something...  
  
"Hey Dee, we never got to dare you." Rachel said excitedly.  
  
"Oh wonderful." Denise muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Now now now, let Rach dare you Dee, I'm sure it will be very amusing." Danielle said.  
  
"Yea....I dare you....To dress like a domiatrix! You can wear Dani's old Halloween outfit, and we'll give you black eye liner and eye shadow..." And Rachel went on and on.  
  
After Denise had changed she came out and looked...Sort of gothic. Danielle and Rachel gave cat calls and wolf whistles of support.  
  
"How you doing?" Danielle said as she went up to Denise.  
  
"How you doing?" Denise answerd.  
  
Rachel sighed and the guys looked confused.  
  
"They tend to act like lesbians when they're bored." Rachel explained, the guys obtained little dot eyes, except for Enrique.  
  
"Lesbians eh?" He had a silly grin on his face, then the bus stopped.  
  
"It seems we have a bit of engine trouble." The driver, who happened to be Gustav said.  
  
"Well we might as well get some fresh air." Danielle commented as they got out.  
  
"Ohhh, this place gives me the creeps, not only is it creepy it's old and creepy." Kenny said with a shudder.  
  
'Where are those guys gong?' Rachel thought as Oliver and Enrique walked in the opposite direction of the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Guuuyyysssss." She ran up after Oliver and Enrique.  
  
"Yes?" Oliver said as hey turned.  
  
"Isn't that Gustav dude Robert's butler, person, thing whatever?" Rachel asked confused.  
  
"Yes." Enrique replied as they walked off.  
  
"Yea, leave the insecure one all alone." Rachel muttered as she walked towards the gates, only to find them closed.  
  
'I am going to kill someone!' She thought as she started climbing.  
  
Once at the top she saw all of the Majestics standing at one side of a blading dish.  
  
'Enrique is standing like a girl.' She thought as she observed everyone from her birds eyes view. (He was, he had the hands on the hips, legs together, and his legs looked... womanly!)  
  
Meanwhile Johnny was staring at Denise, what guy in their right mind wouldn't? 'She is so hot.' He felt like he was going t get a major nosebleed.  
  
After the multiple battles, Tyson finally learned what Robert wanted him to, and the Blade Breakers learned that Mr. Dickenson was behind The Majestics actions.  
  
"On behalf of the Blade Breakers, thank you." Tyson said to Robert.  
  
"No prob." (I nearly had a heart attack when he said prob. Instead of problem, shows how obsessed I am eh? So obsessed it's just sad...-_-)  
  
"Hey, anyone see where Rachel went?" Denise asked, everyone finally noticed she wasn't there.  
  
"You freaking blind people. I'm up here!" An agitated voice yelled.  
  
"You can't get down can you?" Danielle asked with humor.  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to beat you with a stick!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Sure you are." Denise replied for Danielle.  
  
Rachel jumped down, from the top of the gates.  
  
"What do you know, that hurt." Rachel commented from the ground.  
  
And almost everyone cracked up, even though it wasn't supposed to be funny....  
  
FASH: There's another chapter down. How many of these am I actually going to do? 


	30. Chapter 30

FASH: Hello once more! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Oh, and before I forget to tell you, I'm thinking of giving this story some shonen-ai, remember, Tyson thought Tala was cue in one chapter, yea, so if you don't like gay relationships you might want to leave.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me cause even if you do you'll only get homework.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
They Blade Breakers and the girls got off the bus only to be confronted by the Blade Breaker's screaming, cheering, encouraging fan club.  
  
"We're number one!" Tyson yelled happily, the fans cheered louder.  
  
"Tyson, come on." Denise said annoyed. "He's getting all wrapped up." She commented to Danielle and Rachel.  
  
"Let's wrap him in cellophane." Rachel said before she burst out laughing.  
  
"No wonder people think you're scary." Danielle commented idly.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh. Shut up." Rachel muttered as they walked into the building.  
  
"That's my grandfather." Kai said as they all looked up to see an old dude on a balcony.  
  
"He's a creepy old man." Danielle said as she slid up beside Kai, who gave her a small smile, which made her heart leap with joy.  
  
Kai would be the first to battle and he was going against Spencer and his Seaborg.  
  
Kai lost the first match and walked way from the group, only to be confronted by Voltaire, his grandfather.  
  
Danielle watched, he could hear anything from her distance, but she saw Voltaire give Kai something. 'I don't like the looks of this.' And then she learned from Tyson that is was Black Dranzer. 'WHAT? Black Dranzer again!'  
  
Kai was fighting his secnd battle, but is seemed that he tricked his grandfather, he still had his regular Dranzer, but sadly, he lost, and Spencer claimer Dranzer as the spoils of victory.  
  
'I've lost, but I'm not depressed.' Kai thought as he walked back towards the bench and his friends.  
  
"That was an awesome battle Kai." Max said happily.  
  
"Ya, I've never seen Dranzer so strong, you fought well." Rei told Kai.  
  
"Yep, and Rei's ready to avenge you tomorrow." Danielle said as she hugged Kai.  
  
Kai blushed. 'She's hugging me....'  
  
The next day was Rei against the ~mysterious and cold~ Bryan. In the first match Bryan was subtly attacking Rei, making it look like an accident!  
  
"Ouch." Denise winced sympathetically as a big chunk of the dish hit Rei. Bryan won the first match.  
  
"I will not give up." Rei said to himself, he would face the danger that was Bryan.  
  
Rei won the next round, but barely. The others weren't sure if he should continue, but he assured his worried teammates he was fine.  
  
In the next match Bryan threw even more force at Rei, explaining that losing made him angry and want Rei to have a fair well in a bed way. Rei won, but he had to be rushed to the hospital.  
  
'I'll get you Tala, tomorrow, you're mine.' Tyson thought as he watched Rei be taken away on a stretcher. (I thought Rei being like, beaten up was funny, it's probably because I like Bryan and think he's cute....And I laughed at the end when Rei was on the ground and they just go around showing people who are like "Rei!")  
  
'Bryan reminds me of someone....It's probably an anime character though.' Rachel thought as she slumped her shoulders.  
  
Danielle was snuggling up to Kai, who didn't seem to mind the affectionate attention at all, and Denise was snuggling up to Johnny, who had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Michael was sneaking up on Rachel."  
  
"Hi." "Ahhhh!" Michael's sudden greeting freaked Rachel out, she turned her wide eyes on him and flared her nose. "Don't do that! It's creepy." Rachel said as she glared at him, to bad her glare was as threatening as a goldfish to a shark.  
  
"Does that mean I'm creepy?" Michael asked with a mock pout.  
  
"No. It's that sneaking up on me in creepy in general." Rachel replied in mock snobbishness before smiling at him in a way that made him melt.  
  
Meanwhile Steve and Eddy were watching the way Michael interacted with the girl, after all, Michael being the forward person he was, usually had a new girl on his mind every few days. The fact that he still liked one girl made his teammates wonder if this was the real deal.  
  
Oliver watched as Johnny kissed Denise's cheek. 'Who ever knew Johnny had a romantic side? Certainly not I. He seems really infatuated with this girl.'  
  
And Kai was thinking. 'What is this that I'm feeling? I've heard of love. But can that be it?' He glanced at Danielle. 'She makes my heart beat faster and want to sow emotion....'  
  
FASH: I hope you liked that. I'm developing the relationships more. Do you know who I think is like Bryan? I'll give you a hint, he's from Naruto, one more, he has panda eyes. 


	31. Chapter 31

FASH: Hello again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has Tala, Cyber Tala, and Tala in general is awesome, so yea, go Wolborg.  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me the hell alone you stupid lawyers! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Danielle and Rachel followed Kai and Tyson up the hill to the area they were now battling, Denise had stayed back at the hotel to try and teach Johnny how to play chess.  
  
"Go Kai!" "Come on Tyson!" They cheered, until a tree almost fell on Tyson.  
  
And they beyblade in hand were Michael, Lee and Robert. And they were all bombarded by two furious girls.  
  
"THAT WAS DANGEROUS WHAT IF IT HIT HIM!" "DON'T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU ACT?" Rachel and Danielle yelled at the now freaked out boys in unison.  
  
"Hey, guys, it's no problem." Tyson said with a sweatdrop, they were like those over protective mother hen like older sisters that you see in movies.  
  
"If you say so." Rachel said as she smoothed her skirt. "Man, come on Danielle. Let's make an igloo!"  
  
"Yea, and we'll say we're from Nunavut!" Danielle replied.  
  
"Guys, you'll never find your way back." Lee said.  
  
"How do you know?" Danielle said as they walked of.  
  
"Don't worry, If we get lost we'll scream at the top of our lungs!" Rachel called back.  
  
"Well anyway. Getting back on track, we're battling you Tyson, you'll need all the help you can get battling Tala." Michael said as Kai, Lee, Robert and Michael let their blades fly.  
  
Meanwhile Rachel and Danielle had made an igloo, and Denise came looking for them, she had figured out that Johnny would never learn how to play chess properly and had helped with the finishing touches.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" A low, dark voice asked, the girls turned around and saw, Ian?  
  
"Hiiiiii Iaaannnnn!" Rachel waved, Denise and Danielle sweatdropped.  
  
"Rachel! He's the enemy, he helped steal Max's but beast!" Denise yelled.  
  
"Ohhh yeaaaaa." Rachel said slowly.  
  
"Grrrrrrr." Ian's eyebrows twitched, these girls ere annoying.  
  
"Calm down dude." Danielle chucked a snowball at Ian, it hit him in the face. Denise and Danielle started cracking up, even though it didn't hit.  
  
"....I am surrounded by psychos." Rachel muttered shaking her head.  
  
"Grrrrr." Ian took out his blade and launcher and shot it at them.  
  
"Hey! Take this!" Denise yelled as all four girls took out their blades.  
  
"Go Akako!" "No Naomi!" "Go Miyoko!" The three bit beasts came out and slammed Ian's blade back to him.  
  
'They have bit beasts too? I must inform Boris.' Ian thought as he dashed away.  
  
"Hey! We're not finished yet. Come baaaack!" Danielle yelled.  
  
"Guys? Why are you yelling?" Tyson asked. "Wait, I don't want to know. I came to find you guys, we're heading back now."  
  
"Cool, you think you're ready for tomorrow?" Rachel asked happily.  
  
"Yep." And we would see if he was the next day.  
  
It was Tala vs Tyson, Tyson had won the first round, but Tala said it was due to the fact he wanted to ~compute~ Tyson's blading data, and he kept in saying these very, computer sounding words like ~process information ~and ~compute~, it was very odd.  
  
During the second round Wolborg, Tala's mutant, wolf bit beast started a mini blizzard. It blew at everyone and soon he and Tyson were incased in ice.  
  
"It looks like Crystal Tokyo." Rachel said dryly.  
  
Meanwhile Ian had told Boris about the girls bit beasts, their names and forms, and was kind of shocked, but didn't show it, when a smile grew on Boris's face.  
  
"Perfect." 'Akako, the sacred fox of cunning, Naomi, the sacred coyote of swiftness, and Miyoko, sacred alicorn of hope. I knew that soon these bit beasts would come out of hiding, we just needed to bring forth the right people. So then that means these girls must be from that other dimension. Well, now that the three bit beasts have been lured out, I just need to steal them! How hard can it be, they're girls!'  
  
Little did he know how hard it would be.....  
  
FASH: I hope you enjoyed that, now we know how Rach, Dee and Dani got to the beyblade world, why is it going to be hard to steal their bit beasts? Well, you'll just have to find out later. 


	32. Chapter 32

FASH: Sorry 4 being late.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'm dealing with it, so should you.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson and Tala were in the giant ice formation, it seemed that their blades had caused them to go into a different dimension, so the only way out, was for one of them to win.  
  
"I hate to see you suffer like this, I really do." 'And I don't know why.' "But rules are rules, let's get this battle finished." And with that Tala's Wolborg, and the other bit beasts in his blade attacked Dragoon, making it stop and fall.  
  
Tyson was freezing! Ice was starting to form on his hat. 'I must not give up!' He got up and prepared for another round, the last round.  
  
Tyson lat Dragoon rip, attacking Tala's blade with as much power as he could.  
  
"You will never win." Tala commented.  
  
"That's what you say." Tyson replied forcefully.  
  
Tala simply rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Blading is about passion." Tyson said.  
  
'Mmmm. Passion.' "And you think I don't have passion?"  
  
Tyson's eyes widened a bit. 'Wha? Wait, he's just distracting me!' "Dragoon attack!"  
  
"Ha, Dragoon will never stand up to my ultimate attack." A giant fire ball looking thing started to form.  
  
'Oh no! What'll I do?' Tyson thought hopelessly. {Tyson....} 'Is that you Dragoon, or am I just crazy?' {No Tyson, I will fight to the finish, you have never given up and I shall not abandon you.} 'Dragoon......' "Dragoon attack!"  
  
Tala's fire ball like attack headed towards Dragoon but he dogged. A light filled the ice creation and caused it to crack, and the bit beast that Tala had in his blade returned to their rightful owners.  
  
'That was a great battle Tala." Tyson said as he held out his hand.  
  
Tala took his hand and shook it, and both boys felt a jolt from the contact.  
  
"No, my plan is ruined, I have failed." Boris said, but then he remembered. 'But certainly Naomi, Miyoko and Akako will make Voltaire happy.' He smirk as he brought out a cell phone and order the seize of the three girls.  
  
Outside everyone had come to battle Tyson.  
  
"Hey, can't you all wait for a second. Hey, where did Dee, Dani and Rach go?"  
  
"Let go of me you freak!" "Leave me alone!" "Grrr! Let go!" They heard shouting and turned just in time to see the girls struggling fierily as Boris's goons carried them to a helicopter.  
  
It took one second for that to set in.  
  
"HEY LET GO OF THEM!" Tyson ran, followed by everyone else, but it was too late, the helicopter had taken off and all you could see was Boris and Voltaire's smirking face in the window.  
  
Everyone just stood there, the only sound was Tyson's deep breaths, he was trying to calm down, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr." A growl came for deep inside his throat as he turned towards the others. "Who's going to help me get them back?"  
  
"They won't be at the abbey, if that's what you think." A voice sounded, everyone turned to see Tala and the other Demolition Boys.  
  
"Besides, the only reason they kidnapped them is because they have the bit beast of swift, cunning and hope." Ian snorted.  
  
"Huh?" Since the girls basically ~never~ battled it came as a shock to most.  
  
"Well then, where will they be?" Tyson asked, midnight blue eyes locking with cerulean.  
  
"We'll show you, but you have to trust us." Tala said, eyes not leaving Tyson's.  
  
"Trust you! He sent Rei to the hospital you freak!" Mariah yelled as she pointed to Bryan, who looked down at his shoes in shame. 'They've never heard of forgive and forget have they.' He thought gravely.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we have to get the girls back." Kai spoke up. And everyone agreed with them  
  
Meanwhile Voltaire and Boris had reached their more secret base, one only their best bladers, the Demolition Boys knew about, but they wouldn't betray them and tell other the location of it would they.  
  
"Give me your bit beast!" Boris demanded.  
  
"No." Was the reply in unison.  
  
"Give them to me now!"  
  
How little they knew that bringing the girls would have an effect on their sanity.  
  
FASH: There we go. Please review! 


	33. Chapter 33

FASH: Hello, my friends and I are finally going to drive Boris and Voltaire insane!  
  
Disclaimer: Leave me the hell alone, I don't own it, but I'm plotting to assassinate some people, you know, maim, murder, torture, and soon I will own it and there will be more than just three seasons.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Give me your bit beasts before you regret it!" Boris and Voltaire shouted.  
  
"....You're afraid of hitting girls aren't you?" Denise asked with a grin.  
  
"Wimps." Danielle muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Boris demanded.  
  
"Nothing." The two girls said in unison, Boris was a really creepy guy after all.  
  
'Grrr. It seems that blonde girl is the weakest link, I'll make her sorry for letting her guard down.' Boris smirked.  
  
He went face to face with her, which really scared Rachel. "Give me your bit beast or else..." He threatened.  
  
Rachel's already wide eyes got even bigger and spakled with....delight?  
  
"I know!" She stood up suddenly. And the next time she talked she had a lisp? "Let's give you the sexual appeal of a gay man. First we'll work on your pectorals because that would just make other guys swoon." Rachel faked a swoon and Denise and Danielle sweatdropped. "Next well work on your legs, long and slightly muscled, but there's no such thing as muscle, if you know what I mean." Rachel did a really odd sounding laugh.  
  
"No wait right there-" Boris said, who wouldn't want Rachel to stop raving?  
  
"Oh Stop iiiitttttt!" Rachel did a hand flick. "Then we'll work on your hair, I would dye it hot pink, but that would just scream ~take me~ and you want to be subtitle right? So anyway, with your skin tone and complextion I think you would look great in sky blue, then we'll just add some hair gel and put it in a style that says I'm ~frisky~ and ~playful!~ Next we'll work on your wardrobe, I think black leather would really-ARG!" Danielle and Denise had both whapped Rachel over the head.  
  
"Rachel, you're staring to even scare us now." Denise said and Danielle nodded.  
  
But that won't be the only way to gnaw away at the two men's sanity....  
  
"OMG! Let's listen to Barbie Girl! The DJ remix, because it's better then the regular version, then we can listen to Linkin Park and Evanescence!" Rachel squealed.  
  
Meanwhile the bladers had come across what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. Except when they went up to it they saw a bunch of security cameras.  
  
"This is where they'll be?" Tyson asked as he looked at Tala. 'He's really... Sizzling.' He blushed slightly at his inner comment.  
  
"Yes. There are four levels in this building, they are most likely on the bottom one." Tala replied. 'This Tyson. He seems.... Cute, but not in a normal way, can't compute.' He shook his head slightly, as if to get his thoughts off track.  
  
Bryan went up and opened the door by entering a security code into a small electronic device by the door.  
  
They walked in, what would they find when they got down to the fourth floor?  
  
Boris and Voltaire were rocking back and forth, who ever knew that girls could be so terrifying? Or crazy? Or even fanatical? Certainly not them.  
  
"So like yea." Rachel was jumping up and down, ear phones blasting music.  
  
"And we wonder why people think we're crazy." Danielle muttered.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the crazy one, I'm the druggie one!" Denise said nodding her head.  
  
"Hi guys! Want to play Stella Ella Olla?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Sure." "Why not." The three girls sat in a circle.  
  
The bladers walked in just in time to see them start.  
  
"Stella Ella Olla Clap Clap Clap Saying Es Cheeko Cheeko Cheeko Cheeko Chap Chap Es Cheeko Ckeeko Below Below Below Your Nose Saying One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten!" Danielle's hand was hit and Rachel and Denise screamed. "YOU ARE OUT!"  
  
"I guess you guys didn't need rescuing after all." The girls turned to see Tyson and all the other bladers.  
  
"Kai!" "Johnny!" Danielle and Denise flung themselves at their respectful lovers. (Muwahahaha! Lovers...That means they've gotten those Hawaiian flower necklaces.)  
  
"Hi guys! I think we drove Boris and Volitaire insane." Rachel said as she pointed to the two groan men who were rocking back and forth on the floor, muttering. "Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts..."  
  
"You ~think?~" Michael said sarcastically. 'What a woman. Errr, girl. Whatever.'  
  
"Ya, I think. Cause I'm not a stereotypical blonde." Rachel nodded happily.  
  
".....Right." Tyson said as he watched the amusing exchange between the two.  
  
"So what are we going to do with them?" Tala said pointing to Boris and Voltaire.  
  
"I'll take care of that!" Mr. D, Mr. Grainger and....The other Mr. Grainger, suddenly popped up out of nowhere with many police officers behind them, some already holding back Boris's minions.  
  
After the two evil, plotting males had been arrested, Mr. D, Mr. G and ...The other Mr. G disappeared.  
  
"Now what?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Uhhhh guys..." Kenny started. "There's a blizzard going on outside." He showed them Dizzi's screen, which showed the outside of the building, you could barely see anything but white.  
  
"Great. We're stuck here." Rachel pouted, Michael stared at the offending lip with lust.  
  
It would be a hectic stay at the building, but how hectic? *wiggles eyebrows*  
  
FASH: How was that? Tell me, honestly, I know I have freakishly short chapters, but I should get more reviews, look at the number of chapter I have! 


	34. Chapter 34

FASH: Here's another. Wonderful chapter, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it but...One day, I'll own it, oh yea.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Everyone was pretty bored, make that very bored, other than blading dishes there were no games, and even blading got tiresome after awhile.  
  
"Denise! Want to play ce ce?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Which one?" "All three!" "How about the just the boyfriend one?"  
  
Rachel's eye went wide and she looked around the room frantically. "But there are guys!" "Pretend they're not there." Denise replied simply.  
  
"Fine." Denise and Rachel connected their pinkies and started the hand clapping game. (I don't know what to call them.)  
  
"Ce ce my boyfriend. Come out and kiss with me." They stared singing in unison. Danielle started to grin as she glanced over at Johnny and Michael. "And bring your blankets three. Incase of pregnancy." That got quite a reaction out of everyone. "Slide down my bra strap. Into my booby trap." Almost every guy began to have a flushed face. "And we'll be jolly lovers. Forever more, more, shut the door. Turn out the light and say good night." They ended by wiggling their eyebrows.  
  
"Okay now that that's done. What to do..." Rachel wondered aloud as she trailed off, then she perked up. "I know, I'll make some cookies, load them with sugar, and force feed them to all the serious people so they can experience a sugar high!"  
  
"Oh no you won't. You'll kill them all." Danielle said.  
  
"No I won't! And you can't stop me!" Rachel grabbed a random person's hand, it happened to be Michael's. "Come on Michael!"  
  
As Rachel dragged the grinning Michael into the dark kitchen Denise and Danielle stated their interesting talk.  
  
"You know, I never thought Rachel would attract a player." Danielle stated. "I know, she seems more of the, holding hands kind of relationships." Denise replied. "Well, a boyfriend would do her some good." Danielle commented. "I know, but still, this will be one hell of a relationship." Denise said. "And you know they'll get together how?" Emily asked. "Oh, they will." Danielle started. "Even if we have to lock them in the kitchen." Denise ended.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Michael had found icing and kept pretending he was going to pour it over Rachel's head.  
  
"Stop that." Rachel tried to knock the icing out of his hands, only to get her own covered in the white goop. (Does anyone see where I'm going with this? *wiggles eyebrows*)  
  
"Now I have to wash my hands. I blame this totally on you." Rachel said as she opened the swinging door with her back.  
  
"Hey Rachel, I thought you were making cookies with Michael." Denise said tauntingly when she saw Rachel's back.  
  
Rachel turned around. "Yea but." She brought her hands out in front of her. "Michael covered me hands in white sticky stuff."  
  
It went all silent, everyone's dirty minds twisting Rachel's statement up, especially Michael's. 'If only.' (What? Michael is thought of as a lusty guy anyway.)  
  
Rachel stuck one of her fingers in her mouth and licked the icing off. "Mmmmm. Yummy." She noticed the stares she was getting. "What? It's just icing." 'But I know what you were all thinking. Muwahahaha!' Rachel went off to wash her hands.  
  
"You know what, she probably said that on purpose." Danielle said.  
  
"Rachel? Sweet innocent Rachel?" Tyson asked.  
  
"She's not innocent, Dani started corrupting her in grade nine." Denise commented.  
  
"Well, I'm taking a walk." Michael said as he went in the general direction Rachel went.  
  
Rachel was coming back from washing her hands and saw a light on in one of the rooms, she was pretty sure it was another bathroom. 'Better turn that light off.' She went in to switch it off, but stopped as soon as she opened the door.  
  
There was Michael, soaking wet and in nothing but a towel, as much as she tried, Rachel couldn't seem to look away.  
  
Michael thought he heard something and turned around only to see Rachel staring at him, he raised his eyebrows as she slowly started to turn scarlet and started to stutter. 'You'd think she never saw a guy before.' He thought with a grin.  
  
"I. I. I'm. S. S. Sor. Sorry. Mi. Mich. Michael." Rachel stuttered as she backed out of the room, blushing heavily.  
  
As she ran back to the main room where everyone was saying, Michael was thinking some interesting thoughts. 'You know, if she reacts that violently to me in a towel, how would she react to.' We'll leave his thoughts there, since this is a PG-13 fic.  
  
FASH: Yes! I wish I could see Michael in nothing but a towel. Imagine how hot that would be. Man, that would be so hot! 


	35. Chapter 35

FASH: I'm back, I wonder if anyone other than me enjoyed that last chapter....  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm an old person from Japan? I'm a chick from Canada! Did you know that India, China and Japan make up like, 80% of the world's population? Canada must be like, 1% eh.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Rachel seemed to have a permanent blush on her cheeks ever since she came back in the room, and it came back full force when Michael entered, it was enough to get Denise and Danielle plotting.  
  
They were all just sitting there, and as amused Rachel was by entering her own imaginary world, some people didn't have too good of an imagination and wanted something to be amused by.  
  
"I know! We'll play ~I never!~" Tyson said enthusiastically.  
  
"But we don't have any alcohol." Danielle said with a grin.  
  
"...We are to young to drink alcohol." Rachel had snapped back to reality.  
  
"Yea, but I so want to see you drunk." Danielle replied.  
  
"We can play it anyway, people who get to five things that they've done are eliminated. Hold your fingers out to represent the times you have done something." Denise said, everyone formed a circle, although some people had to be dragged in.  
  
Tyson started. "I've never.... Sung in public." Denise, Danielle, Rachel and Mariah stuck on finger out.  
  
"....." It was Bryan's turn. "I've never held a grudge against someone who beat me or a friend up." Most people (all the White Tigers) put a finger out.  
  
"I've never kissed someone." Rachel said, everyone other than her put a finger out. "Awwww, now I feel left out."  
  
The game went on, and it seemed Rachel didn't do much stuff that normal teenagers were supposed to do, swear, sneak out, talk back to her parents, ect. And Michael found that adorable.  
  
'She so inexperienced.' Michael smiled. 'But for only so long...' His smile turned into a smirk. 'Soon she'll be my girl.'  
  
After the game, it had turned out to be Rachel against Max, the last I never was, ~I never broke a bone.~ By Max, and poor Rachel had broken her arm at 6 because she fell on ice.  
  
"Oh well. You're in second place." Danielle patted Rachel on the back.  
  
Meanwhile Bryan was confronting Rei about the mishaps during their battle.  
  
"It was my orders." Bryan explained. Rei gave him a small smile. "It's okay, I forgive you already, but I doubt the others will." He pointed to Mariah. "Especially Mariah, I think she has a crush on me."  
  
Bryan suddenly found a constricting feeling in his chest and turned away, stalking back to the group. 'What is this I'm feeling?' He thought angrily.  
  
Catching sight of Bryan's scowling face, something clicked in Rachel's mind click. "Now I know who you remind me of. Gaara!" Rachel smiled at her ~accomplishment.~  
  
Everyone stared blankly at her. "Come on, Gaara of the desert. Awww. You remind me of Gaara. Poor Bry!" She went and hugged Bryan.  
  
"Rachel, I think you're scaring everyone, and who the hell is Gaara?" Michael asked angrily, he wanted to know who this Gaara dude was.  
  
"Don't worry, he's from a show. But poor Gaara, he's possessed and can't go to sleep cause if he does the demon inside of him will take over and go on a killing spree. And his father didn't love him and-"Just before Rachel got really worked up Danielle smacked her hand over Rachel's mouth.  
  
"They get the idea." She stated as calmly as she could.  
  
"Fine." Rachel skipped over to Michael. "I'm going to bed now, bye bye."  
  
"Wait." Tala's voice called out. "There aren't enough beds for everyone one, will have to par up." Everyone agreed to rig it so Rachel and Michael would be together. Dani and Kai were in the same room, so was Johnny and Dee, Tala and Tyson, Bryan and Rei etc.  
  
Rachel blushed. She was sharing a room with a ~guy.~ 'And a guy I think is cute and have a crush on, but he has a girlfriend, right?'  
  
Michael though, was completely ecstatic about the arrangement. 'Yes! Thank you God.'  
  
Tala and Tyson were secretly happy about the match up although they'd never tell each other that, or would they?  
  
Denise and Johnny were grinning like maniacs. Danielle was smiling and had a glint in her eyes, Kai was smirking.  
  
And Rei and Bryan felt a little odd towards each other, but nothing they couldn't handle, right?  
  
FASH: There's another chapter done! Review! 


	36. Chapter 36

FASH: Hello again! I'm jut spewing out chapters eh?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it okay. So that's the clue to stop sending those lawyers, they like, harass me. *nods head* So now I'm going to sue the lawyers!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Danielle and Kai entered the dark room; they had no clue what to do, there being one bed and all.  
  
"So then." Danielle at down and patted the place beside her. "Come on, don't get shy on me now Kai-boy." Danielle said smirking.  
  
"Me? Shy?" Kai sat down next to Danielle and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So, what's up in the world of Kai?" Danielle asked.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, have any interesting dreams lately?" Danielle asked suggestively.  
  
"I don't have dreams." Kai said. 'What is she getting at? She can't possibly mean, or, does she? If she does...' Kai started to grin evilly.  
  
"No dreams? That must suck." Danielle said. 'Now he won't catch my drift! Arrgggg!' She thought angrily.  
  
Kai studied Danielle's face with a lot of scrutiny. (Gee, you think? I'm so weird.)  
  
"And just what were you implying when you asked about my dreams?" Kai asked and smirked as Danielle's face was covered with a faint blush.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Danielle said nervously. 'If he doesn't get what I'm going at then I sure as hell am not going to tell him!' She thought timidly.  
  
"Well I think you meant something by it." Kai said, he brought his face mere inches from Danielle's.  
  
Danielle's breathing became labored. 'So close...' And they both brought their faces even closer together, and soon their lips joined in a kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, in Denise and Johnny's room....... (Muwahahahahaha! It's your turn Dee!)  
  
As soon as Denise and Johnny had entered the room, they kept stealing glances at each other, both thinking. 'How am I going to survive this?'  
  
Subtle Denise and Johnny may not be, but they weren't exactly, very intimate with each other, yet. (Muwahahaha!) But they still had their perverse thoughts. And thinking their perverse thought while the other was in the room was very distracting. (I'll bet Dee!)  
  
"What now." Denise asked as she, oh so gracefully, flopped on the bed.  
  
"Don't know." Johnny replied simply as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Not knowing things isn't fun." Denise said, this wasn't exactly how she thought she'd be spending time alone, with Johnny, in a room, with no one else. Nope, defiantly not the way she wanted to spend her alone time with Johnny.  
  
Johnny was also inwardly complaining about how this wasn't how he expected to have time alone with Denise. 'Time to make my move.' Johnny was a man of action, he grinned as he prepared to take the next step in Dee and his relationship.  
  
Johnny lay down next to Denise and turned on his side to look at her, she glanced at him. 'Oh yea, you know you want me.' Johnny grinned.  
  
Denise raised an eyebrow at Johnny's grin. 'He looks like the cat that ate the canary.' She thought. A slight shiver went through her being.  
  
Johnny lifted one arm and put it around Denise, pulling her closer, Denise turned at look at him, and their faces were nearly touching.  
  
Johnny and Denise brought their lips together in a soul shattering kiss. (Feel the passion.)  
  
Let's just say that the ~action~ escalated from there. (Yea Dee, you're getting it on!)  
  
Bryan and Rei were just looking at each other from opposite sides of the room. They were still pretty uneasy around each other.  
  
"So." Rei started off, this was a very awkward situation, they were in a room, with each other, alone, and there was one bed.  
  
After a very long, uncomfortable silence, afterwards Bryan broke the silence.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor." "No! We can share. There is enough room." Rei opposed with a blush on his face.....  
  
What would happen? To these two and the two couples, find out next time!  
  
FASH: And as the blurb above says, tune in next time, and REVIEW! 


	37. Chapter 37

FASH: Here come the next couplings, I'm going to enjoy this. Muwahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I'm going to kill who ever invented disclaimers. And school, and if they are dead, I'll steal Sesshomaru's sword, revive them, then kill them!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Bryan studied Rei's face, it was covered with a red hue, Bryan remembered scientist talking about something called ~blushing~, and it only happened with someone was embarrassed. 'Is he embarrassed to share a bed? Then why did he off to?' Bryan was confused by Rei's actions, but went along with it anyway.  
  
Rei and Bryan had changed into their pajamas, not noticing the other had kept sneaking peeks at them. (Those peeping toms!)  
  
Once they actually got in bed it seemed neither would ever go to sleep.  
  
Bryan then got the sudden urge to strike up a conversation. When the scientists were talking about this ~blushing~, they had often associated with something called ~love~. 'What is love?' He thought to himself, and receiving no answer from his data banks (Now, he's sounding like a computer.) he decided to ask Rei.  
  
"Rei?" "What?" "What is love?" Rei began to blush, again.  
  
"It's not really explainable, but, it's when you like a person very much and want to be with them." Rei said, aware that his cheeks were turning redder by the minute.  
  
"I see. How do you know when you're in love?" Bryan asked.  
  
Rei felt his heart beat faster and he tuned to face Bryan. "The person makes your heart beat faster, and gives you a funny feeling in your stomach whenever you're around them. And they make you feel special." 'That's what I feel about you Bryan, I don't know why, but I do.'  
  
Bryan processed (He's a computer again.) the information. 'That must mean...' "Rei? I think I love you." And he brought their lips together, and was more than ecstatic when Rei responded to the thing called a ~kiss.~  
  
They....Had fun. Yea, fun....  
  
Tyson and Tala were nervously glancing at each other, caught each other's eyes, turned away, and glance at each other again. It was an ongoing cycle until....  
  
"Stop looking at me. It makes me insecure." Tyson said with a grin.  
  
"Oh really?" Tala raised an eyebrow. 'He's so adorable!' He felt the extreme urge to hug Tyson, but managed to restrain himself. For now. (Muwahahaha!)  
  
"Yes really." Tyson walked up so he was eye to, chin, with Tala, since he didn't have the advantage of height he looked up into Tala's amused cerulean eyes. (Tala's eyes are hot.)  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Tala wanted to pull Tyson to him, he was already close enough to feel Tyson's soft breath on his skin, it made Tala shudder.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Tyson's face came just a bit closer, and it was too much for Tala to resist, he wrapped his arms around Tyson's form and crushed him against his body as his lips hungrily searched out for Tyson's.  
  
They had a...... Fun night to, if you know what I mean. *nods head slowly and wiggles eyebrows*  
  
Michael was ecstatic, no, he was more than ecstatic, he was in complete rapture. 'Finally, some ~alone~ time with Rachel. What an opportunity.' He went off into his, rather perverse thoughts.  
  
Rachel was looking at Michael. 'OMG! This is horrible, what am I going to do?' She blushed at the images that thought brought forward, sure she could be perverse once in a while, but to share that bed with a guy? 'It could be like one of my sleepovers, except we're older, he's a guy, he's a guy I have a crush on. This is totally hopeless! And he already has a girlfriend!' She thought in despaired. (Remember, Michael asked back in America if she was single and she assumed he had a girlfriend and wanted to go on a double date.)  
  
"So." Rachel started off awkwardly. "How's your girlfriend."  
  
Michael gapped at her for a second. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"  
  
"Did you break up?" Rachel asked soothingly. 'Maybe I have a chance!'  
  
"....Rachel, in all the time you were in America I didn't have a girlfriend. What gave you that idea?" Michael asked with a smirk.  
  
"Uhhhh..." 'How do I answer that without sounding like an idiot?' Unfortunately for her, there was no answer to that question that could be said without sounding like an idiot.  
  
Michael ~moved in for the kill~ so to say, he stepped closer ad closer, and with each step he took forward, Rachel took a step back, she had no clue what he was doing.  
  
Michael soon had Rachel against the wall, he was one step away, all he had to do, was take it.  
  
"Michael?" Rachel asked, but Michael shushed her as he stepped forward and brought his lips against hers. At first Rachel was so shocked she couldn't move, but then she started responding to the kiss, sending Michael and herself into bliss.  
  
Yep, good times all around eh?  
  
FASH: There we go, the couples are finally doing some intimate acts. That only took 37 chapter. I'm so pound of myself! Go me! 


	38. Chapter 38

FASH: Here I am after a long period of not updating. Sorry about that, I was busy with my other fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did, everyone would probably be gay. ^.^  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tala woke up early and lay there, playing with Tyson's hair.  
  
Bryan gazed at Rei through loving eyes, and Rei gazed right back.  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around Danielle and she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
Johnny smoothed out Denise's hair, a small smile on his face.  
  
Michael watched Rachel and grinned happily.  
  
Everyone was up and about, the blizzard had stopped, but it would take at least a full day to get out, the snow was about two feet thick, probably more.  
  
"What is there to do around here?" Danielle asked from her position on Kai's lap.  
  
"Train." Tala replied with no emotion, but he smiled slightly when he began to play with Tyson's hair, Tyson complaining softly.  
  
".....Yay. That must be fun." Denise commented sarcastically.  
  
"We should have killed Voltaire and Boris. That would have amused us for so long." Danielle said. Denise and Rachel nodded in agreement.  
  
"We can just talk about that time, when Dee had that dream, and I laughed at her for so long about it." Rachel dissolved into giggles at the thought of this ~dream~ and Denise flushed and muttered an. "I hate you. Besides, I woke up from that ~nightmare~ screaming." Rachel giggled even more. "Screaming in ecstasy!" Rachel started laughing her head off, much to the displeasure of Denise.  
  
Johnny was in his ~over protective mode~ now. What was this about Denise dreaming of people then waking up screaming in ecstasy?  
  
Denise noticed Johnny's look. "It was a scream of fear, not ecstasy, fear." She said solemnly.  
  
Johnny backed off, an angry girlfriend wasn't exactly something he wanted to face right now.  
  
"Awwww. A couple's quarrel." Rachel cooed and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"....Rachel, you are a glutton for punishment." Danielle said as she watched Denise stand up. But Rachel being completely oblivious.  
  
"Remember in English class, and we learned that glutton meant sticky, and I'm like: Drake, are you sticky for punishment? It was hilarious." Rachel smiled, Michael raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Hehehe. You are such a pervert." Denise said, shaking her head in false exasperation.  
  
"Shhh. Don't tell anyone." Rachel said in a whisper, but loud enough so everyone could hear and winked at Denise, who winked back in a secretive way.  
  
"....Do you actually get what that's implying?" Oliver asked with a blush.  
  
Rachel nodded enthusiastically, and came up with an idea, an evil idea, an awful idea, and awfully evil idea. "Oliver? Don't take this seriously but. Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" She ended the French question by wiggling her eyebrows, Oliver's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Awww. That is such a cute reaction." She cooed.  
  
Denise and Danielle were sputtering, trying to hold down their hysterical laughter.  
  
"I don't get it." Michael pouted, as much as a guy can pout anyway, Rachel got a mischievous smile, and said, rather dryly. "I mean will you have sex with me." That got quite a reaction, while most people were in shock Rachel said such a thing, Michael saw red and glared at Oliver till the poor French boy felt like he would be dying soon.  
  
"Awww. Michael's jealous." Danielle cooed as she rested her head on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"You don' have to be jealous Michael." Rachel situated herself in Michael's lap and leaning up she whispered into his ear. "I'm all yours." She ended her point by nipping slightly at his ear.  
  
Michael grinned in a lecherous way. 'You better believe it!' He thought, his eyes holding a possessive quality that made Rachel shiver.  
  
Denise and Danielle watched the sight with amusement, watching their friend as they snuggled by their own boyfriends.  
  
"So, what are we doing now?" Denise asked, uninterested.  
  
It was silent, no brilliant ideas to numb the cabin fever going on; honestly, they all felt they would go insane if they didn't do ~something.~ There was absolutely nothing to do!  
  
"We could always play truth or dare." Rachel said perkily.  
  
Denise and Danielle glared at Rachel for the suggestion, Rachel laughed nervously and snuggled into Michael's protective embrace.  
  
Just what was everyone going to do till tomorrow when they would be free from this confining place?  
  
FASH: And there it is, beautiful isn't it? Review! 


	39. Chapter 39

FASH: Hello people, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, so ha! You can't sue me! ^,^  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Everyone was still wondering what they could possibly do to numb the boredom, not much.  
  
Suddenly Tala snapped his head up, totally freaking Tyson out. "I have an idea." He stated calmly, everyone looked at him, inviting him to continue. "Biovault has videos of who they thought were promising to be great bladers as children. I know for a fact that here hey have each of us, the Demolition Boys, and one of Kai."  
  
"Well, where are they?" Tyson asked. Tala got up and left, coming back with five cassette tapes.  
  
"And where exactly are you going to play them?" Johnny asked dryly. Tala snapped his fingers and the wall turned into a television system, a very big one. Tala popped in the first tape, of Ian.  
  
"Awwww." The three girls cooed at the sight of a chibi Ian, and they did so many times during the three hour tape.  
  
The next tape was of Bryan. Rachel seemed to be the only one cooing as he smirked as his blade destroyed the other children's. Causing many people, especially Bryan and Michael, to stare at her.  
  
Next was Spencer. The girls were once again awing in unison, they couldn't help It, Spencer was super cute as a kid! (I think he'd be cute!)  
  
Then came Tala. Now not only did the girls coo at this, but Tyson to, causing Tala's face to flush.  
  
And then there was Kai. Danielle snuggled into in as she watched the tape, grinning at the chibi Kai, he was so adorable! He even had his shark fins back then. (His blue stripes)  
  
"Man, I have seen physical evidence that every kid must be cute s a child." Denise said.  
  
"Yes, my theory is correct!" Rachel exclaimed happily.  
  
"You and your theories, I wonder if a certain one about gay guys being batter than straight guys will change now that you're in a relationship." Danielle mused aloud, Rachel blushed and stuttered bashfully.  
  
Michael stared at Rachel thoughtfully; she was definitely special, and very different, unpredictable too, sometimes. 'I must be he luckiest guy ever.'  
  
Kai watched as his, well, girlfriend chatted with her friend, Danielle was so interesting, she could be threatening to kill someone one minute and going. ~Sorry, sorry, sorry.~ the next, it was amusing. 'She makes me happier than I ever have been before. She's my light, my candle in the darkness.'  
  
Johnny was also watching Denise, she was exuberantly taking part in the little conversation. 'She is my opposite. And opposites attract.' Johnny grinned.  
  
Lots of people's eyes were beginning to droop, Denise let out a long yawn, Rachel rubbed her eyes tiredly, and Danielle snuggled into Kai's warmth.  
  
"I think it's time we put them to bed." Johnny stated the obvious, but Kai nodded his head, they may still be rivals, but their girlfriends were best friends, it would be difficult to continue hating each others guts.  
  
Michael nodded and swoop Rachel up in his arms, who gave mild protest, but snuggled into the embrace.  
  
Johnny looked about to do the same, but Denise fended him off. "I can walk by myself." Danielle said the same to Kai, and the couples walked hand in hand to their rooms.  
  
"Man, what are we going to do once we get out of here? The snow is going to of cleared up by tomorrow." Tyson murmured dully.  
  
"We'll figure that out, tomorrow." Tala said, watching a Tyson yawned. "It's time for you to go to bed." And he guided Tyson to their room.  
  
Soon the couples began to disperse from the main room, going off to dream of many different things, or not dream at all if one was seemingly nocturnal. The point is, they all went to sleep, wondering about what would happen the next day when they would be freed from the confining building, and free to once again roam the land at will, going anywhere, ads long as they were not trespassing on private property, so that an old man would not chase them off his property with a fully loaded shot gun, totally prepared to shoot at the unguarded ~hooligans.~ Or into an ocean where they would not be able to breath and surly die a horrible suffocating death alone. Or Into the sky, when they weren't in a plane, only to be struck by lightening or fall to their deaths onto jagged rocky plains, or at least obtain a body cast.  
  
Yes, what would happen tomorrow?  
  
FASH: I hope you liked that. Can you tell I was going on and on up there? ^ Review 


	40. Chapter 40

FASH: It's late and I'm tired, but I'm typing anyway, cause I haven't updated this in a while.  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Beyblade, Hilary would burn. BURN!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Denise started waking up, she slowly blinked, her vision foggy and blurred. Around her torso was the warm, comforting arm of her boyfriend Johnny, he was making the most adorable silent snoring sounds behind her, he sounded like a little kid. 'Awww.'  
  
Johnny also happened to be awake, but since Denise was facing away from him, she couldn't tell. He was just watching her face, being careful to keep his breathing slow, even, and that of like when he was asleep. 'She is marvelous.'  
  
Danielle was snoozing away, she slept in as late as she could, which was one thing that conflicted with Kai's up at dawn routine, but lately Kai had found himself sleeping longer, even though he still woke up early on most people's standards, and the time he was awake and Danielle wasn't, he was studying her face, by now he probably could tell if she gained one freckle. 'She rouses so much emotion in me. I truly love her.' Kai though as he tucked a stay piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Michael was sleepily rubbing his eyes and sat up, Rachel shifted since her heat source had moved farther away from her, Michael smiled as Rachel's eyes slowly began to open, the bright blue dim with sleep. She yawned and gazed up at Michael's face smiling, just for him. "Hey Michael, sup?" Rachel yawned again, Michael smirked at her childlike attitude.  
  
Everyone had gotten up and the were all preparing to make their way up all those flights of stairs so they could finally get out of this building, it was really annoying being locked up.  
  
"Just how many stairs are there?" Danielle panted. Denise and Rachel right in front of her looked at her with amusement.  
  
"My guess is, a lot." Rachel nodded, as if she had supplied the most brilliant answer ever.  
  
"Gee, that helps a bunch, thanks." Denise said sarcastically as the girls began trekking up the stairs again, they very the very last, much to their boyfriends amusement.  
  
"We may not be fit, but we'll kick your asses if you make fun of us." Denise had proclaimed, Danielle and Rachel nodded, and Johnny knew Denise wasn't kidding, and Kai knew Danielle wasn't kidding, but Michael was pretty sure Rachel wouldn't do that.  
  
"Why am I so unthreatening?" Rachel pouted.  
  
"Because you have big, bright blue eyes and blond hair." Denise supplied, Rachel's nostrils flared.  
  
"That isn't a good enough reason." She muttered, and Michael, who seemed to be able to hear the conversation yelled back, "Because you're so cute!" Rachel's cheeks flushed and Denise and Danielle snickered.  
  
Once everyone had finally reached the top Spencer opened the large door, and the bone chilling wind grasped at them, causing them to shiver, but it was better than the stale air inside the building.  
  
"Now that we're out of that hell hole, what do we do?" Danielle said as she dusted off invisible dirt from her pants.  
  
"I don't kn-" But Kai was cut off as Mr. Dickenson popped out of nowhere. Again.  
  
"You made it out of the building? Good, good." Mr. D said as he fiddled with his moustache. "Come with me children, I have made arrangements at a hotel for you." And Mr. D started walking off on his merry way.  
  
"How did he know we would be out here?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he has ESP." Denise replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "And shouldn't we be following him?"  
  
"Oh yea." Tyson said, obtaining little dot eyes. Most people sweatdropped at his density. (Hahaha. Density.)  
  
They got to the hotel, and much to the couple's disappointments, the teams would have separate rooms, and the girls would be separated from the guys. Thank God they still had some time to hang out.  
  
"We'll be leaving in the morning." Oliver stated, giving a compassionate glance to Denise and Johnny. Denise looked up at Johnny's shadowed eyes. 'Why?'  
  
"Where did the Dark Bladers go?" Tyson asked, trying to turn away the chilling silence.  
  
"They're gone already. To where, I have not a clue." Johnny replied gruffly.  
  
"Is everyone leaving for home tomorrow?" Rachel asked softly, and everyone nodded.  
  
The poor young lovers may be separated. What will happen? Find out next time.  
  
FASH: Hello, getting a little drama in there eh? Anyhow, review! 


	41. Chapter 41

FASH: Hey ya'll, thank you to my (very few) reviews. I love you guys. Cries. Sorry I haven't update in a while, at least, I think it's been awhile, I'm not quiet sure because I'm working on two other fics, and they take up a lot of time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it; I own myself, but not Beyblade.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The group of bladers were lounging around, who was left of them anyway, the Majestics (excluding Johnny), all the White Tigers, the All Stars (excluding Michael), The Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers (excluding Kai) had all went up to their rooms. That left the remaining couples to just talk in the lounge.  
  
"What do you think Tyson and Tala are doing?" Rachel asked, even though she knew what they were probably doing.  
  
"I'll give you a clue." Denise said and she looked over at Danielle and gave her an odd look, Danielle looked back, until she realized what Denise wanted he, and Kai, to do. "No." She said coldly.  
  
"You ruin my fun." Denise sulked; Johnny smirked and swooped down to kiss her.  
  
"I don't want to leave tomorrow guys; I don't want to be separated from anyone." Nothing was more pitiful than the sight of a blue eyed girl crying, Michael comfortingly put his arm around her shoulders. 'I don't want to leave Tyson, my friends, or Michael.'  
  
Well, we shouldn't think about people leaving." Denise said reassuringly.  
  
"Yep, just enjoy the present." Danielle calmed.  
  
"I guess so." Rachel sighed, she didn't want anyone to leave, she had made so many knew friends, and as if it sensed her distress Miyoko began to glow slightly, just enough for Rachel, and no one else, to tell. 'Oh Miyoko, what'll I do?' She asked hopelessly.  
  
That night, even though they should have been sleeping, al the girls were thinking about what would happen tomorrow, they had boyfriends, and each of their boyfriends happened to live in separate countries, hell, there was even a separate continent! But what would they do with out their friends.  
  
"Are you guys still up?" Danielle asked, it was useless trying to get some sleep tonight.  
  
"Yes." Came to, rather dull, replies, the three girls sat up and began to quietly, so as not to disturb people in the other rooms, began to talk about their inner conflicts.  
  
"Well not matter what happens, we'll always be friends." Denise said happily. (Corny eh?)  
  
"Yep, we even have the necklaces to prove it." Rachel said as she brought out a necklace, in had a pink strap, a heart charm, and above the charm it said BEST. Denise's was practically the same; except it was a blue strap and hers stated FRIENDS, and finally, Danielle's had a purple strap and proclaimed FOREVER.  
  
"Yes. No matter how much I love you guys, I want to be with Johnny." Denise said dreamily.  
  
"Same with me and Kai, and Rachel, don't deny it, you love Michael." Danielle said, Rachel blushed.  
  
"But should we go with them?" Rachel said before sighing hopelessly.  
  
"Even if we did go with them, we would still be able to keep in touch, there are such things as phones you know." Denise said with a smirk.  
  
"And I'm sure you could force yourself onto MSN once and a while." Danielle said as she looked straight at Rachel, who frowned a bit.  
  
"And we could write letters, email each other etc." Rachel finished. "But I don't want to leave you guys."  
  
"Yes, but do you want to leave Michael?" Denise asked, Rachel looked like she was about to say something, then stopped and seemed to think the question over.  
  
"See, it's the same way with us." Danielle started.  
  
"We don't want to leave our friends, but if we don't we'll be leaving behind our boyfriends." Denise finished.  
  
"This is so confusing." Rachel muttered depressed.  
  
"We should at least try to get some sleep; tomorrow will be a big day." Denise said after a long, awkward silence.  
  
"Okay." The other two agreed lowly. And the three girl tried their best to get to sleep, some counted sheep; some thought of the alphabet and thought up a word for every letter, and the other traced back all of Canada's Prime Ministers.  
  
So basically, they bored themselves to sleep, not wanting to wake up the next day when the sun rose up over the white horizon.  
  
FASH: So what'll happen, I'm not to sure myself, but I have the basic idea, it's all in here. Points at head repeatedly. Anyway, review, or not, you could always not, but I'd line it if you did, it would make me happy. 


	42. Chapter 42

FASH: I believe this will be the last chapter. To the people who faithfully red my story and to the ones who review, I thank you. You are the people who make the world a great place. Strikes dramatic pose I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and I most likely never will. You don't have to rub it in! Cries in dark corner.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Everyone had met up in the lounge, the White Tigers, along with Rei and Bryan had left for China early on that morning, Bryan out right refused to leave Rei's side. And now the only ones left were the Blade Breakers, Demolition Boys, Majestics, All Stars, and the girls.  
  
"Well, we have to leave soon." Tyson said from his position in the arms of Tala who nuzzled Tyson's hair affectionately.  
  
"Tyson, I was thinking." Tala began. "Me and the other Demolition Boys don't have any good memories back here, so." He grinned, very uncharacteristically. "We're going with you to Japan." Tyson looked at Tala for a moment, before hugging him joyously. "That's great." Tala picked Tyson up and swung him around before lowering him to the ground and crushing his lips against his.  
  
The girls just watched, earlier that morning they had decided what would be best to do.  
  
"What about you guy?" Enrique asked the girls, they looked at each other solemnly and for a moment Kai, Johnny and Michael were fearful of their decision, before they broke out smiling.  
  
"America here I come." Rachel said happily, Michael stood there for a moment, before running towards her and scooping her up in his arms, giant grin on his face.  
  
"And ditto for us." Denise said as she walked up and gave Johnny a big kiss.  
  
Kai smiled widely and, going with the flow, kissed Danielle passionately.  
  
"Awww, isn't that cute." Tyson cooed to Tala while fluttering his eyelashes in a girly fashion, Tala smirked at Kai. "Yes, very." He replied slowly.  
  
And so the girls parted their separate ways, seeing each other every once and a while and constantly keeping in touch over the next five years....  
  
Five years from the time they went their separate ways, during a reunion of teams.  
  
Kai and Danielle had been living together, and went through the rest of high school together, they were even thought of as the cutest couple in the school. Kai had proposed to Danielle as soon as they had turned eighteen, she of course accepted, in her arms she held a handsome young boy. The boy had a mixture of brown and slate hair and reddish brown eyes; he was currently looking around happily at all the people. His name was Aaron; he was two years old and his parents pride and joy.  
  
Practically the same thing happened with Johnny and Denise. Once they had gotten to Scotland Johnny's mother and father had taken an immediate licking to Denise, seeing as she was one of the only people who could calm his temper. Johnny popped the question at Denise's nineteenth birthday party, in front of the many people there, and she tearfully replied yes. Denise was currently cooing over her own small child, a girl named Candice.  
  
Rachel and Michael had been the biggest high school sweethearts ever. Michael was now in the NBL (Nation Baseball League. I think....) And Rachel was going through college, but it was well know they had an agreement to get hitched once she graduated. Rachel and Michael had been positive influences on each other. Michael became less proud, but he still had some ego, and Rachel crawled out of her little protective shell.  
  
Once the girls saw each other they immediately latched onto each other and chatted. Denise and Danielle cooed over each others babies, and then jokingly asked Rachel if she was going to have a kid. Rachel blushed but smirked and looked at Michael, who didn't notice, in a fairly suggestive way, much to the amusement of the two other girls, after all, they practically grew up together and Rachel was acting very uncharacteristically.  
  
"Aaron and Candice. They would make such a cute couple when they grow up." Denise cooed and Danielle quickly nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"They're not even three and you matchmaking them together already?" Rachel said with raised eyebrows. "Those poor kids, you'll corrupt them."  
  
"Oh no we're not, and like you wouldn't corrupt your kids, you and your Labyrinth obsession." Danielle said shaking her head.  
  
"Kids, how do you know I'll have more then one?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Because Michael is hormonal and wants you in many ways." Denise replied. "In fact, he wants you now." She pointed to the three approaching figures, one grinning and the other two glaring at each other.  
  
"Hey boys, what's up?" Rachel asked happily as she went over an kissed Michael on the cheek. "I see you've been busy." She wiggled her eyebrows and she and Michael shared a laugh, the other four's expressions were priceless.  
  
And as time passed, their lives went on, the couple's love for each other growing stronger by the day, the three girl never truly missed their old homes, for now their homes were with their beloved husbands. And growing older was an ongoing adventure, and in the end, their love sprung eternal and their hearts never lied.  
  
THE END  
  
FASH: Cries A good parting to a good story. I hope you people liked it. If you are actually reading this, check out my other beyblade stories, Dark Love and Tyson's Hidden Past. 


End file.
